What Happens in Vegas
by Sushibear144
Summary: A modern retelling of a classic. Bingley is getting married and his younger brother Grey (Wickham) has arranged for a bachelor's get away to Las Vegas for his brother and Bingley's best friend, Bill. Chance allows Bingley to find his fiancee's long lost college friend and sorority sister, Liz. He wants her to come to his wedding, but will his brother or friend scare her away?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Grey looked out the window of the air craft. In the distant haze he could see the mountains, but there was no denying that the city proper was as flat as the sea. He could see the group of sky rises stand in a cluster in the middle of the arid plains. The Strip. He felt like he was coming home. The seatbelt sign shut off and he was the first to shoot up from his seat and climb into the isle. He threw open the overhead cabinet grabbed his bag, and as soon as the plane was hooked up to the umbilicus, he hurried into the airport delighted to be greeted by a cluster of slots and video poker.

Bill, still on the plane, carefully unloaded the remaining bags in the overhead and handed them to their respective owners. Bill was natural polite and chivalrous but he couldn't dismiss the possibility his sudden desire to assist those around him might have been a futile attempt to avoid the inevitable. The fact was, the heat of Las Vegas did not appeal to him. Actually, nothing in Las Vegas appealed to him.

Bill was here for Chad. They had been best friends since college and when Chad had asked him to be best man, Bill didn't need to think twice. Bill had planned the perfect bachelor trip. He was going to fly Chad and four of his closest friends to Monte Carlo. Sophisticated, timeless, beautiful Monaco. But Chad had left his passport at his cousin's house and when they stopped by yesterday to pick it up, they found out her three-year-old had drawn all over it. Sure, the mustache and sun glasses on the picture of "Uncle" Chad looked great, but the perfect trip Bill had been planning for months suddenly vanished. He'd chartered a private jet, had it stocked with Dom Perignon, and had even arranged for some spectacular day trips. Not only would this have been a fabulous way to pay tribute to his best friend, it sounded like a great way to unwind during one of his increasingly rare breaks from work.

"Bill," Chad called, "Are you day dreaming, buddy? Lines moving."

Bill grabbed his Brunello Cucinelli sports coat and hurried forward, closing the two-feet off gap that had formed during his momentary reflection. Heaven forbid he leave more than an inch separating him from the passenger in front of him while exiting the plane. Bill didn't mean to seem like a snob. He'd flown commercial before. Heck, he'd even flown coach. But was he really the only person that thought going to the gaudy, loud, crowded city of Las Vegas in the middle of summer sounded like torture? But heck, if you are going to enter into the hell that is marriage, why not kick it off by spending a week in hell on Earth?

Bill and Chad stepped through the doorway and were immediately spotted by Grey, who came walking over to them with his arms extended. Grey's enormous smile showed just how pleased he was with himself. As soon as they were in his grasp, he wrapped an arm around each friend, spun them around to see the glory that was Las Vegas, and said, "See? What did I tell you? Amazing right? This trip is going to be awesome! Who wants some stuffy, ancient casino in the middle of France when we have everything we need right here?" Bill had to bite his tongue to keep from explaining Monte Carlo was not actually in France, it bordered the Mediterranean, and the casino was historic, not old. "Besides, what happened in Vegas, stays in Vegas, am I right?" Grey continued. Grey released his two captives and strolled toward the luggage area with that powerful but laid back stride that screamed self confidence and cool. Bill and Chad trailing behind him both looking and feeling like old men by comparison.

"Hey Bill, I'm really sorry about the passport situation. I know how much effort you put into planning that trip. And, maybe, Las Vegas isn't exactly your scene, but try to relax," Chad looked at the way Bill was dressed. Okay, maybe asking a guy who was wearing a button up dress shirt and linen sports coat as travel attire to 'loosen up' was asking a lot.

Bill seeing his friend's expression, and noting the once over thing he just did, said, "Hey, I'm wearing jeans and I left the v-neck sweater is at home. What's up with that look?"

"Nothing, man." Chad punched his friend in the arm. Chad had never fully comprehended his strength and the playful jab was a touch too hard. Bill subconsciously reached up and rubbed the spot. Chad rolled his eyes, but deciding to change the subject said, "Given how quickly he pulled it together, Grey did a pretty decent job."

Bill said nothing. Grey, Chad's younger brother, was Bill's polar opposite — fun loving, carefree, and completely self absorbed. He had skated through life on family money and it was entirely unclear if he ever had even an ounce of ambition in him. Six months ago, his parents had decided that if the bird wasn't going to jump from the nest, it would need to be pushed. Grey was cut off. So he moved in with Chad. Bill had no respect for the guy. Having been born to privilege himself, Bill had been taught early on how to spot a leech. He did everything in his power to avoid them. Grey was going to use anyone around him until they ceased being useful and then he would discard them. Bill had tried to convince Chad to not get too enmeshed, but he hadn't listened. Not having a sibling of his own, Bill figured it must be a sort of sibling bond he just could not comprehend. It wouldn't be the first social convention to allude him. Truth be told, Bill was a touch awkward when it came to interpersonal relationships. But if his money didn't convince those around him to overlook his small social faux pas, his stunning good looks usually did the trick.

"Speaking of Grey, where exactly is he taking us?" Bill asked feeling that the random meandering through the airport had gone on long enough.

"Once we pick up our luggage, I think he said we're heading over to check in at the hotel. Grey booked us rooms at The Venetian."

Bill looked horrified, "Isn't that hotel attached to a casino?"

"I wouldn't say attached. More like they are one and the same. This is Vegas, Bill. Pretty much every hotel includes a casino."

"The Four Season's doesn't," he mumbled.

The group reached the luggage conveyor and waited for their bags to arrive. Grey walked over and leaned into Bill. "Check out the ass on that one," he whispered. "She was sitting in 14B on our plane. I could tell it would be tight. I waited pretty much the entire flight to check it out, but she never got up to go to the restrooms. But now… whooo, totally worth the wait." Bill looked away in disgust causing Grey to needle him further. "Come on. You're not going to take in that fine example of the female form? I always thought you swung the other way." Bill knew how this conversation would go. He might as well appear to be ogling the poor woman or he would need to endure this constant stream of harassment until Grey got bored.

As Bill's eyes trailed down the woman's backside, Grey noticed the conveyor belt began to move. He started to walk away. At just that moment, the woman turned her head slightly to stretch her neck. Her gaze fell right onto Bill's eyes which were now clearly fixated on her butt. He looked up just in time to see her glare.

"Oh, no. You misunderstand," he called out to her. "I wasn't trying to stare. I wouldn't be interested in… that is to say, you're not really my type. I mean I like women, it's just I prefer them a bit more on the slight side…" The woman's glare intensified as Bill's stammering trailed off. He closed his mouth, swallowed, and hurried over to the conveyor belt trying to ignore the woman and the scene he'd been making.

Once he was next to the belt, Grey who was standing about five feet further down, called out to him. "Hey, Bill. That's my bag – the black one. Can you grab it?" Bill reached out and lifted up the suitcase he thought he'd been asked to retrieve, but some ribbon attached to the zipper lay under a heavy box of some sort. Before he had managed to set the luggage down next to him, the contents of the suitcase began spilling out. Panicking, Bill dropped the bag on the ground and started scooping up the displaced contents. As he heard Grey's voice telling him he had selected the wrong bag, his fingers felt the silk and lace of female clothing and the realization of his mistake took shape in his mind. He turned to look behind him and the voluptuous woman Grey had been eyeing now wore an expression of pure hatred on her face. He did not even need to ask. He knew exactly who this bag belonged to.

The crowd backed away from the conveyor belt when they noticed the trail of clothing and other personal effects forming. Grey stayed in place and tried to grab any items that managed to get past Bill. The woman, who most definitely was the owner of the bag, strode purposefully toward Bill and grabbed the pile of clothing he held in his hands. "These belongs to me," she said with a chill in her voice.

"Then I believe these are yours as well," Grey said coming up behind her. He offering her another pile of items. "I managed to catch all of the rest before they disappeared to the 'other side'." The woman snatched the items from Grey eyeing him with suspicion. She knelt down and stuffed all the items she was holding back into her bag and properly zipped it shut.

Turning to Grey she said, "Thank you." It was very clear to Bill that her expression of gratitude toward Grey was in equal measure a message that she was not so pleased with him. Frankly, he found this irritating. It was an honest mistake and he'd done everything he could to correct it. Where did she get off acting so put-out?

"I'm terribly sorry," Bill said, his irritation bleeding through his words. The woman stood back up and looked at him, daring him to continue. "But obviously this was just an accident."

"And I suppose staring at my ass was also just an accident?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

Her comment had drawn some attention from the passengers standing near by. This public humiliation further escalated Bill's ire. "I would not call it a stare. It was just a glance really. I did not see anything that merited a stare."

Grey cut in, "Miss, I apologize for my friend's behavior. He's British." What the hell was that supposed to mean, Bill wondered. Apparently the attempt at humor didn't really sway the hot chick either. Grey tried again, "More importantly, he's a fumbling idiot." That seemed to help a little. She relaxed her face, and she went from wearing a dried up prune look to a straight forward scowl. Grey offered her his luggage cart and loaded her bags onto it. Much to Bill's satisfaction the woman finally departed.

After a moment spent regaining his composure, Bill mumbled, "She seems like a total nightmare." The comment had been said out loud but he'd done so only inadvertently. He heard a scoffing sound behind him, and of course, there stood the demon herself.

"This nightmare left her purse, pervert." The woman said walking away with her purse thrown over her shoulder. Bill watched her until she was out the exit just to make sure she was really and truly home this time. Reluctantly, he had to admit her physique was much nicer upon a second review.

He was drawn from his thoughts by Chad who called out, "Come on guys, I have the bags."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay a vote for this one... so here is chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trio walked into the lobby of the hotel. Grey let go of his suitcase, took off his sunglasses with one swift swipe of the hand, and looked up at the ceiling in awe. Chad grabbed Grey's bag with his second hand and rolled over to the check-in counter. Bill stood still wrinkling his nose. "Do you smell tobacco smoke?"

Grey rolled his eyes, "Dude! Lighten up. This is Vegas, baby." Bill could feel his eyes begin to sting. He grabbed his bag and made every effort not to cough as he followed Grey to the check in line. When he'd caught up to the others, they were being helped.

"I see you have booked the presidential suite," the woman behind the counter said, obviously impressed. "That is a fantastic suite and contains two bedrooms."

"Two rooms?" Bill asked looking worried.

"It is a 5,200 square foot suite, sir. And there are three beds. It is more than large enough for… is it just the three of you gentlemen that will be staying with us?" The woman's eyes ran over the three gentlemen with a look that did not seem all together decent. It was a look Bill had seen more times than he could count.

Grey smiled back at her seductively and was about to answer but the exchange was noted by Bill and it made him all the more nervous. "Yes, I am sure it is lovely, but you say there are only two bedrooms? Do you happen to have anything available with three rooms?" Bill wasn't worried about the amount of space. His concern was that Chad, being the groom-to-be, would get his own room leaving him to share with Grey the messy heathen with a penchant for pranks. He could only imagine lying in bed pretending to sleep while Grey did God knows what with the tart of the hour or walking into the room to find some sick, twisted item carelessly, or purposefully, strewn about.

The girl turned back to her computer, clearly surprised that this party was willing to spend even more for a suite. "We do have one three bedroom available. It is the Chairman model and it is quite a bit more expensive than the Presidents Suite. The two bedrooms are equipped with king size beds and the third has two..." before she could finish her description, Bill had already whipped out his credit card and handed it to her. He wanted to take no chances that the last three bedroom would be booked. The girl looked at the name on the card and her eyes grew wide. "Of course, Mr. Weston. She worked quickly and soon handed them card keys. "The suite comes with 24-hour access to our Butler service so please feel free to leave your bags here and we will have them brought to your rooms and unpacked."

Grey suggestively said he would not be displeased if she wanted to deliver them personally before his brother pulled him away and guided him toward the elevator.

On the other side of town Liz was getting out of the car. Her sister, Mary, had picked her up at the airport and the entire drive home had been one long discussion about the rude English guy at the luggage claim.

Mary walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk. "I know you hate it when I say this, but do you think it's possible that he is just a normal, nice guy who tried to pick you up and you chewed his head off because… well, because he was male?" Liz had been madly in love last year with the guy of her dreams, but when that ended, she had turned into Medusa. Heaven help the poor men that crossed her path. And if some stupid but brave guy had the gall to talk to her — let's just say, right now, Liz's recollection of encounters with the opposite gender might not be as accurate as one might think.

"I didn't chew his head off! I hardly spoke to the guy." Liz pulled her bag out of the car and lifted up the handle so she could pull it along. "And, no. He was a complete and utter douche bag. I caught him checking me out…"

"Yeah, I heard the story," Mary said cutting her sister off. She slammed the trunk closed and walked toward the door in front of Mary. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you rolling your eyes?" Liz called to her.

"Why would you even ask that?" It was like her sister was born to be a mother. She didn't just have eyes in the back of her head, it was like she was telepathically connected directly to Big Brother. The indignant card usually did the trick. "My back is to you. Why would you possibly assume I was rolling my eyes?"

"The way you slammed the trunk and turned away, I just —never mind." Mary unlocked the front door and both girls walked in. Liz made a beeline for bedroom and lifted her suitcase up onto her dresser.

"By the way," Mary called While tossing her keys into the bowl by the door, "Mom called. She wants to meet for dinner at The Venetian." She took off her sunglasses and set them on the foray table next to the bowl.

As she heard her sister's words, Liz flew out of her room with the look of a wild woman. "What? Why?"

Mary openly rolled her eyes this time. Her sister got crazier every day. "I suppose it has something to do with this thing called hunger. It's like every day she expects to eat dinner."

"I mean, why The Venetian?"

Mary walked past her and sat down on the couch. She propped her feet up on the ottoman. "She probably found one of those two for one coupons in the newspaper. I don't know. Who cares? Every buffet is practically the same." Mary flipped on the television with the remote. "What is your sudden beef with The Venetian?"

"It's nothing," Liz had sworn she wasn't going to stalk Josh on-line anymore. Last month, he had blocked her Facebook account. She had to create a fake account just to look at pictures of him. Then, last week she found out that he had a new girlfriend, and the blond worked at The Venetian. Obviously, she went there under some bogus pretense to check the girl out. But things hadn't gone quite the way she'd hoped. Liz walked into the lobby and there he was! Josh was leaning over the reservations desk, talking to that skinny, bubbly chick, and damn it, she looked as pretty in person as she did on Facebook. She had to be like 16. Honestly, no one should have skin that good.

Of course, Liz had to get out of there before he saw her. She swiveled right around and walked straight into some guy carrying a box. Why was she cursed? It was like on the day she was born some angel had decided to toy with her. The box was one of those pink ones they give you when you buy donuts at a fancy bakery. Of course, the guy drops said box right there at the entrance to the hotel and then he starts to yell at her! Honestly yell! It had been a simple accident. She tried to calm him down and promised to run out and replace what ever confection now lay at your feet, but wouldn't you know it, while she was trying to work things out like an adult, Barbie walks out from behind the counter and comes over to see what all the fuss was about. Josh starts following her like some little puppy dog. So when Little Miss Perfect gets there — she looks ever prettier close up… why is she even in Las Vegas? Shouldn't she be a struggling model in New York or something? — the pastry box guy starts saying she'd ruined the cake for some big shot's wedding. Anyway short of it is, she was told not to come back, and it turns out it wasn't even the real cake. It was just the groom's cake. And that was when Josh blocked her phone number.

Liz hadn't told a soul about what had happened. She was too mortified. But her heart had been crushed while she suffered alone. How could he have a girlfriend? How had he gotten over her so quickly?

"Hey! Space Cadet," Mary called from the couch. "You've been standing there staring off into space for two minutes. What gives?"

"Sorry. I'm just a bit tired from my flight."

"Okay, whatever. Anyway what I said was, Mom wants us there at 6:00. If you want to go nap you should set your alarm."

Liz nodded and returned to her room. She closed the door planning to unpack, but instead, she found herself lying face down on her bed thinking. The girl had no authority to ban me from the hotel and even if she did what are the chances she would be working there tonight, happens to see me, and recognizes who I am? And the probability of Josh hanging around is even less likely. I'm just being paranoid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What is up with the hat?"

"You don't think it looks classy?"

Mary stifled a laugh. "Right, because a casino is super classy, and you would hate to stand out."

"Wait," Liz stopped just in front of the main entrance to the hotel. "Do you think the hat actually makes me stand out?"

"No, no. Not at all, My Fair Lady. I'm pretty sure with the recent royal wedding and popularity of shows like The Crown enormous hats will be making a come back any day now. You're just — ahead of your time."

"Oh God. You're right." Liz reached up and took the wide brimmed sun hat off. She had hoped it would obscure her face, but who was she kidding? It was like a big giant sign that said, "look here everyone. Crazy Lady has come back." She would just need to hope the sun glasses would do the trick.

Liz followed Mary through the revolving doors and kept her head down. She turned away from the front desk. After all, that was where the enemy had last been spotted. That bimbo had the perfect lair. Any man staying at the hotel would need to walk right up to her and she could just pick and choose which to devour. How hard had it been, she wondered, to trap Josh and make him forget that mature, educated, and refined women beat young, gorgeous, and perky ones any day. With her head down and lost in her thoughts, Liz collided with… a padded wall? She looked up to find that it was not a wall at all but …a guy. One that was damn near as hard as a wall.

Her hands reached up and she kind of pushed the tips of her fingers into the man's back. She hadn't exactly meant to, it was just that shirt was so billowy and she had to see if the bits underneath were really as firm as she thought. Yep. Those bits were something straight from one of those Calvin Klein billboards. Seriously, how did anyone feel that solid and yet still look so slender. He could have been Cary Grant. Or Tony Curtis. God, she really needed to get out more often. When was the last time she watch a movie produced during her lifetime?

The Adonis before her turned around, and when she saw his face, Liz discovered she was standing less than an inch away from the airport Brit. She stumbled backwards and managed to lose her balance.

Perfect.

Humiliation…. Check.

Attract Max Attention… Check.

A warm breeze swept through the lobby. Liz felt it on her back. It was a sure sign that the sliding doors next to the revolving ones had been opened and the high-pitched, cackle of a voice told Liz exactly who had opened it.

"No Angie, you wouldn't believe..." Mrs. Bennet stopped suddenly and her phone dropped from her ear. Then she did something she never did. She stopped talking. The anomaly was brief. "Ahhhhh…"

The blood curdling wail made Liz close her eyes tightly. She prayed a sink hole would open up and swallow her whole. If her fall had failed, Liz was sure the loud screeching had drawn the attention all those within a mile radius.

Mrs. Bennet put her phone back to her ear. "Angie, I'll call you back." The scent of Chantilly grew stronger and stronger and Liz knew her mother was approaching. "Is that my dear, Elizabeth? Oh my God! What happened? Did you hit your head? It's these marble floors. They are impossible to walk on. This hotel should be sued!"

Liz watched as the Josh's Girlfriend 2.0 walked toward her. She had to get out of here quickly. Liz shifted her position, hoping to hide her face, but instantly heard Barbie's voice call out "Miss Bennet?" It wasn't a question exactly. More of an accusation spat out in disbelief and disgust. That was the moment she gave up. Liz knew it was pointless. Damn it! And that girl knew her name. Liz bravely shifted, ready to face her exile.

"Did you say Elizabeth Bennet?" Chad asked hurrying across the lobby. Chad's movement stopped Barbie in her tracks. Liz couldn't help but wonder at the change in her expression as she looked at the stranger who had just said her name. "Are you Elizabeth Bennet?" he asked as he stared down at Liz. She nodded automatically. "The Elizabeth Bennet who attended Stanford University and graduated in 2014?"

"Do I know you?" Liz asked looking at the guy who clearly knew her. He was cute.

"Not yet, but I have looked for you for more than a year. You have no presence on social media at all! Jane will be so excited!" Chad offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. Little Miss Perfect looked between her and this guy and started to back off. Liz had no idea who this guy was, but given Jailbait's reaction, he had to be a big wig. And judging by the way she was eyeing the dumb British guy, he was pretty important too. It looked like Josh had some competition, Liz thought with glee.

Liz dusted herself off and tried to regain her dignity. She was sure they'd never met. "Jane?" she asked.

"Yes. My fiancée. Jane Grainger."

Liz's face lit up with excitement. "The Jane Grainger who was president of Lambda Kappa Pi?"

Chad's pride was obvious. "Yep. One in the same. She told me you were best friends but lost touch. She really misses you."

"I miss her too," Liz said. "Jane's getting married?"

Will watched his best friend talking to this woman. He was certain she was the same one from the airport.

"You know, we were more than best friends," Liz was saying. "We were sorority sisters." She bent over and picked her things off the floor. "I'll give you my number. Maybe you can ask her to give me a call."

Chad shook his head. "Actually, I've been looking for you because I want to give her the perfect wedding gift. She doesn't value material things, but you… she would be thrilled if you could make it to our wedding. You are more than just a sorority sister to her. You are the closest thing she has ever had to a real sister. Of course I would pay for everything. I could even cover any lost wages. I was just hoping we could — surprise her." Liz looked over at her sister who now stood next to her mother. Chad followed her gaze. "Is that your mom?"

"Yes. And my sister, Mary."

Chad turned to Miss Bennet. "I must sound like some sort of serial killer. I just met your daughter and here I am trying to bring her to Paris for a week. Of course, I would insist you come as well. I know I would never let my daughter go away to some foreign country to meet up with some guy she just met. Can I buy you dinner? We can get to know each other better that way."

"Absolutely, Mr…."

"Bingley. Chad Bingley." He reached out and shook her hand, then led the party toward a private room in the restaurant.

As she walked past, Will heard Mrs. Bennet whisper to Mary, "He had me at Paris."

Chad, who was a good fifteen feet ahead turned around, "Come on Will, catch up. Grey is waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay, I am going to spend a little time furthering this one just to try something new. We will see how it goes. If any one reading this knows about the administrative process the Spanish government used to ensure proper inventory of the valuables carried on their treasure ships, please PM me. I can't find anything on line.

Chapter 4

As the first of the party walked into the private room, the cocktail waitress jumped out of Grey's lap. He patted her on the rear before she mouthed the words "call me" and started to leave.

Chad frowned slightly. He was hoping to convince Elizabeth Bennet's mother that her daughter would be safe around him and his family, but here was his little brother openly demonstrating his womanizing ways. He looked to the Bennet women. None of them seemed to have noticed, but the same could not be said of Bill. He wasn't even yet all the way in the room, but he had already put two and two together. The waitress seemed to intentionally brush against him on her way out. As their bodies briefly touched, she gave him a dazzling and seductive smile and said, "pardon, Mr. Weston". Bill knew exactly why she had been in here. Anyone who knew Grey as they did would know. Chad watched as Bill tried his best to keep a look of disgust hidden.

"I see you have already ordered some beers," Chad said to Grey. On the table sat three bottles.

"Yep," he said without looking up. He was smirking at a slip of paper in his hands.

"So Chad, Do you have any siblings?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"Actually, this is my younger brother Grey." He gestured to the man sitting before them. "And I had a step-sister, Caren, but our parents are now divorced."

"And are you the last of your siblings to marry?" Mrs. Bennet asked. She cast a quick glance to the young man seated at the table.

"Actually, Mrs. Bennet…"

Mrs. Bennet cut him off. "Call me Rose. Mrs. Bennet is so formal."

"Rose," Chad amended, "I am the first in my family to marry." He lifted his chin in the direction of his brother, then said, "I'm guessing you will remain a bachelor for quite a while, huh Grey?"

Grey looked up from the small slip of paper he had been eyeing. His gaze went past Chad and fixed on the girl directly behind him. His expression shifted. It soon became obvious to Chad and Bill that he recognize her as the "hottie from the plane". His charming manners took hold. He surreptitiously slipped the paper into his pocket and said, "Yeah, well you never know when the right girl might show up." Not once did his eyes leave Liz.

Liz heard the familiar voice and stopped her conversation with her sister. She turned in the direction of the voice and saw the airport guy who saved her possessions. Once Grey caught her eye, he gave her one of those Clark Gable smiles and his head moved slightly inviting her to take the seat next to his. Liz looked to her sister who had clearly read his signals. Mary leaned over and whispered into Liz's ear so quietly only she could hear, "Get over there now, or I'll take him."

Liz gave her sister a little smile and sat down next to Grey. He handed her a beer. Mrs. Bennet seemed delighted in her daughter's choice of seats. Chad looked a little disappointed. He had been hoping to get to know Jane's friend a bit better.

"What about your former step-sister?" Mary asked as she took the seat on the other side of Liz. "Is she also a confirmed singleton?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "You have been reading Bridget Jone's diary again, haven't you?"

Mary shrugged. "Well, I considered borrowing one of your academic journals, but you get so cranky when they go missing. I can't blame you really, they are just soooo entertaining." Mary's voice oozed with sarcasm. She looked back to her host. "Sorry about that. My sister can be so rude sometimes! You were saying… about your sister Carry?"

"Caren," Chad corrected.

"And ex-step-sister," Grey added.

Bill tried to slipped into the nearest seat, but Grey shooed him away. "That's for my big bro," he said. Bill moved over a chair and now sat opposite Liz.

Chad took the seat apparently reserved for him. He looked over at Bill uncomfortably. "She just got out of a relationship, actually." Grey snorted. "Liz, I believe you know her. She was part of your college class. I will forever be indebted to her. She introduced me to Jane.

Liz stared at Chad. "Please tell me your ex-step-sister is not Caren Hurst?"

Rose looked at her daughter. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Because she is that awful bully who tortured me throughout my internship." Liz blurted. She then stopped and looked from Chad to Grey. "I'm so sorry. I should not have said that about a member of your family."

Grey laughed. "Don't go apologizing to me. She was never a part of my family, as far as I am concerned. And in terms of your opinion of her — I am right there with you. Caren is — something else."

Chad unconsciously nodded.

"In that case, of course her relationship ended. Although," she said turning to Mary, "didn't I always say that the only thing Caren ever did to improve the world was identify the worthless jerks for the rest of us?"

"I believe you also said she did her part to keep at least one, but hopefully several, such losers out of the dating pool at all times," Mary corrected.

"Amen to that! I mean, she is awful, but God, the guys she dated were always such pompous a-holes," Liz laughed at her memories and Grey joined in whole heartedly.

Grey nodded emphatically. "I couldn't agree more."

Bill turned red but remained silent.

"I loved my college days, but I have to say the day I graduated, I was thrilled. I kept thinking I would never again have to see that woman."

Grey raised his bottle of beer as if to say "Cheers"but stopped when his eyes fell on Chad. He couldn't help but notice his brother's look of discomfort. "Hey Buddy, what's wrong?" he asked. "Is the Caren bashing making you feel guilty?"

Chad looked from Bill to Liz. "I should probably confess, so no one is blindsided. Family means everything to Jane, and she really felt that as my step-sister, Caren should be invited…"

Before he could get anything else out, Bill cut him off. In a raised voice he said, "Please tell me you did not invite my ex-girlfriend to your wedding."

Liz who had just taken a swig from her bottle ended up spitting it all out over Bill. With her eyes wide, she said, as she tried unsuccessfully to dab his shirt dry, "Oh, please say your ex is not Caren Hurst."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The darkness was giving into the dull grey of pre-dawn. Bill got out of bed, put on his bathrobe, and went to the kitchen. As the coffee percolated Grey's bedroom door creaked open and the waitress from yesterday crept out, still wearing her skimpy uniform from the night before. Bill shook his head and prayed she would make her exit without noticing him in the kitchen. It seemed he had finally been granted one small favor during this horrible little sojourn, he thought as he watched the woman slipped out the front door. Once he was sure she was gone, he crossed the room and secured the deadbolt. It wasn't going to keep them all out, but he could pretend. He went to his room and found the book he had been reading. With book in hand and a mug of hot coffee, he settled into a chair near the window. At least he had this time while the other's slept to do with as he liked.

Half an hour after the woman's departure, Grey strolled out wearing only his boxers. "Hey," he said jarring Bill to attention, "Nothing like the smell of coffee to wake you up, huh?"

"I wouldn't know," Bill said looking back at his book. "Since I made the coffee, I wasn't woken by the smell of it."

"That surprises me," Grey replied. "I figured you have one of those automated machines that makes your coffee exactly how you like it at pre-set times. Or maybe your assistant appears with your Starbuck's order as soon as you wake up. I honestly didn't think know you knew how to operate a coffee machine."

"I do have an automated machine at home, but I am not in the habit of bringing it with me on trips. And of course I can use a coffee machine." Mentally Bill added, you patronizing little twat. "I studied Engineering for Christ's sake."

"Great. Glad to hear you can rough it like the rest of us," Grey said as he opened the fridge. "That might actually come in handy today. The plan was supposed to be a black jack tournament, but I changed it. Today, we will be going on a tour of Hoover Dam."

Bill was puzzled. "That actually sounds interesting. I am a little surprised."

"Yeah, no need for sarcasm," Grey said closing the fridge and grabbing an apple from the fruit basket the hotel had delivered. "I know it sounds dull as crap, but yesterday, Liz was going on about what an amazing engineering feat it is. I couldn't really invite her to a black jack tournament. I mean, how long would we even stay at the same table, right?"

"You invited Liz Bennet to join us?" Bill closed his book and sat up.

"Yeah — are you completely blind? Actually, you know what — you continue to ignore the Liz Bennets of the world and you can keep every skinny, pointy Caren Hursts all to yourself." Grey fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"She is one of Jane's closest friends. She is not your little toy. There is a whole city of women out there. Why are you trying to drag this one into your bed when it will just make it awkward for her to reestablish her relationship with your future sister-in-law?"

Grey looked at Bill, "I'm not toying with her. She's different. I think she might be the one."

"I am not joking. Think about the aftermath of your actions for once," Bill said. He was beginning to feel angry. "Think of Chad."

"I'm not joking!" Grey insisted. "She is the full package. — hot as hell, Stanford grad, totally chill. I think I can see a future with her."

"Grey…." A female voice called from his bedroom. "I'm getting cold."

Grey grabbed a second mug, filled it with coffee, and walked back to his room. Right before closing the door, he looked over at Bill. "Bus leaves at 10:00. Be ready. I don't want you messing this up for me."

Bill could not stop thinking about that morning's conversation with Grey. Grey Wickham Bingley created drama like a toddler creates crumbs. He was completely unaware of the mess that was growing around him, and when someone pointed it out, he really didn't care as long as he could keep stuffing his face with treats. Most of these girls weren't terribly surprised or bothered when he discarded them so haphazardly, but as Grey had said, Liz Bennet was different.

Bill had listened yesterday with rapt interest as she had explained the challenges faced during the constructing the dam while Grey sat there feigning interest. She was certainly smart. And the fact Jane had spoken so highly of her said volumes. Of course Jane spoke highly of everyone. But when she recounted tales involving her friend, Liz, it was with an entirely different level of admiration. Still, for someone so seemingly astute, she was entirely inept at recognizing the man sitting next to her for what he was.

"Ten minutes, people." Grey had swept into the room and announced loudly

Chad stood up from the table and carried his dishes to the sink. "Our tour guide has spoken. Let's get heading down to the lobby, Bill." Chad grabbed his room key and walked toward the door. Bill tucked his book into his coat pocket and followed. "Hey Grey," Chad called after opening the door, "We're heading down. You coming."

"I'll meet you down there. I just need to put on some cologne."

When they reached the lobby, there was a small group of people hanging out near a guy holding up a sign that read "Hoover Dam Tour: 10:00". Bill looked for Liz. It was almost automatic. Why had he done it? It was probably his protective instincts. He should try to warn her.

"I'm gonna head over to the gift shop and grab some water for everyone. You need anything?" Chad asked.

"Maybe some sunscreen," Bill suggested. Chad left and Bill joined the group. His eyes fell on the couple standing in front of him. There backs were to him, but the woman was familiar.

"What made you want to do this tour so suddenly?", the man asked.

"A friend of mine recommended it," she replied.

"Well, I'm glad we're going. I was hoping we could go somewhere nice. I wanted to talk to you about something really important," the man said nervously.

The girl turned around and to scan the lobby. It was the receptionist from the front desk. The flirty one. They must be expecting another member of their party. She was looking a little panicked, like she had lost sight of her child.

"Sure. But could you go get my jacket from the car? I'm getting cold."

Why did that sound so familiar? Bill was trying to figure it out when the sliding glass doors opened and Liz walked through them. At first Bill didn't recognize her. Maybe it was the hairstyle. Or maybe he had been suffering from altitude sickness on the plane, but how he had failed to notice before how unbelievably gorgeous she was? He stared as she walked toward him, utterly speechless. Then, her face did the strangest thing. She noticed him and looked absolutely horrified! She turned around. Was she trying to leave? This was ridiculous! Maybe they didn't get off on the right foot, but was she actually trying to flee from him? Well she wasn't going to get off that easy.

"Hey, Miss Bennet…. Liz!" He called waving.

The guy standing in front of him looked up and began to shake. He was absolutely, without a doubt, furious. He marched over to where Liz was standing, and Bill quickly followed. The man began yelling, "Goddammit, Liz! We are over. Get it? Do you want me to get a restraining order? Is that what it's going to take?"

"I am not here because of you, Josh." She had tears in her eyes and her voice wobbled.

"Sure. Right. So why are you here?"

"She is here with me," Bill said pushing the guy away from Liz. Bill stood protectively in front of her.

Josh stumbled a few steps backward but regained his bearings. "Who do…" he said as he started to look up, and up, and up. His bravado melted away after he took Bill's strong frame into account, but when he saw Bill's face, he looked like he was about to faint. "William Weston?"

Bill did a quick sweep of the lobby to make sure there weren't any paparazzi's around. With annoyance he nodded — one single nod.

"I can't believe it," Josh gushed. "Liz, are you… are you dating a William Weston?"

Before he said anything further, or created a scene, Bill leaned in. "Yes she is." He reached back and grabbed her hand for good measure. "It's our third date right, darling?" Liz just looked at him and then at Josh. "Look," Bill continued, "I would appreciate it if you could just give me and the lady some space. We don't get to see each other as much as we'd like and we really don't want to draw attention to ourselves. We just want to enjoy each other's company."

Josh nodded and slunk back the receptionist. Liz finally found her voice. "Thank you!" She said.

"Yeah," Bill said. He didn't look at her. Instead, his eyes were trained on that weasel who had just left. He had managed to make it back to the group waiting for the tour and was saying something. It was obvious by the pointing and all the eyes that began looking over at him that Bill's anonymity during this trip was a thing of the past. Oddly, the only one not looking his way the receptionist. This wasn't too surprising. She already knew who he was and that he was staying here. But her eyes were fixed on the elevator and Bill remembered why the last phrase she had uttered seemed so familiar.

Bill began to have a sickening feeling. The doors to the elevator opened up. The receptionist was suddenly beaming. Bill released a sigh. He didn't need to look to know exactly who had just exited.

"Liz!" A voice rang through the marbled chamber. Bill shifted his eyes over to the elevator area, and sure enough, there was Grey. He was making his way toward them, with his arms outstretched like he was ready to give them a hug. He stopped about four feet away. Grey was staring at Liz's hand, which Bill remembered, was firmly in his grasp. Bill let go of the hand. Grey's eyes moved up and focused on Bill's. His look was so intense, Bill was shocked he hadn't burst into flames. "Why the hell were you just holding her hand?" Grey said seething.

Bill turned to Liz, "Would you please join the group? We will be there in a minute. I just need a quick word with Grey." Liz looked a little confused but left. Once she was out of ear shot, Bill whispered, "Look. That girl has had a rough morning and has been through enough humiliation. The guy standing over there is her ex-boyfriend. He is going on this tour and is going to propose to the receptionist, who is his girlfriend. He was attacking Liz, and I said I was dating her to help her save face. I am certainly not interested, but just for this outing, play along." Bill turned to walk back to the group but paused. He looked at Grey and leaned back in. "Play along and I won't mention to her, or her ex-boyfriend, that the receptionist was in your bedroom this morning before dawn."

Grey's look of hostility disappeared and was replaced with a mix of annoyance and resignation. "The guy next to Brandy is Liz's ex and is planning to propose to Brandy?" Grey asked. "And how do you know all this?"

"In terms of Miss Bennet, he basically announced to the whole room that he had dumped her and with the proposal, it's more of a hunch." Bill replied. "He said he wanted to talk to her about something important, and when I pushed him, there was something in his breast pocket that felt like a jewelry box."

Grey snorted. "I would not have thought that guy had it in him. He does not look wild enough for Brandy or good enough for Liz. Alright, I'll play along with your little ruse but only for this tour. Then you had better back the hell away from Liz if you know what is good for you." Suddenly, Grey transformed himself into the charming and fun loving guy from yesterday as if nothing had happened. He patted Bill on the shoulder and walked over to Chad and Liz.


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n - AWWW... such kind reviews. Thanks! I know this is not everyone's favorite, these contemporary stories, but I wanted to shake things up. I'll be interested to see the reaction._

Chapter 6

Liz put her hand on the railing, but before she could set her foot onto the first step of the bus, she felt Bill's warm breath hit her neck. "I think we should sit next to each other on the bus," he whispered. "Otherwise, it would look suspicious to — Josh — was it?"

Liz nodded. Liz stepped into the bus and took a seat. Bill slipped into the seat next to hers.

"Thanks again about what you did for me just now. I'm sorry to have caused such a scene." Bill sort of nodded to acknowledge he'd heard her, but his primary focus seemed to be stuffing his backpack under his seat. "It seems like that is just what the lobby of the Venetian does to me," Liz said with a little smile. Bill didn't laugh or even give one of those fake smiles pretending to be mildly amused. Her attempt at self deprecating humor had done nothing to break the ice. This was going to be a long trip.

It had been Mary who had convinced her to go on this tour. Okay — technically, Mary and her mom. But her mother didn't really count. She would have sent her daughters out to collect money on the street corner if she knew for sure that the homeless guy that hung out there was single. Mary, on the other hand, was usually more discerning. When her sister had said Grey was interested, she had believed it. But if that was the case, how was it she was sitting next to this guy, and Grey was out there?

Liz looked out the window. Josh was running over to his car. He had left his the babysitting gig behind and she was now fawning all over Grey. It was like that girl was given specific directions - follow around Liz and steal any and all prospects. It didn't matter. She was perfectly happy being single. What had having a man added to her life anyway?

Bill turned to Liz and noticed she was watching the group outside. "That girl, Brandy, isn't nearly as pretty as you are," he said.

"Brandy?" Liz asked turning to the Bill.

"Yeah. The one standing next to Grey hiding under the pound of makeup."

So that was her name. "Thanks," she said. Her voice sounded like someone had just reported her puppy had died. Okay, maybe Bill wasn't entirely responsible that this day was headed toward a disaster. Yes, she had been tossed aside for a child with a stripper's name, but that was no reason to sulk. At least Grey seemed completely annoyed by her as well.

Liz's faced scrunched up like it always did when she was trying to work out a puzzle. Grey's reaction to Brandy seemed odd. And, she hadn't had tome to consider it, but it was obvious he had been jealousy that Bill was holding her hand.

"Dear God," Bill said reaching over Liz and pulling down the window shade. "Your ex-boyfriend's loud mouth has drawn the paparazzi out of the woodworks."

Liz looked at the guy next to her, "You are actually famous then?" Josh's reaction to seeing him had been a little over the top, but that was just Josh. He was star struck when a guy in an Elmo suit would show up for a kid's party. But if photographers were coming, maybe there was more to it. "What exactly is it that you do?" she asked.

"I run a company," Bill answered. "And I am only famous when all the famous people are in hiding."

"Huh," Liz said unimpressed. "My mom runs a company. She is one of the top realtors in the city. She employees a team of four. But she actually has to pay if she wants her picture in the paper."

"She sounds rather fortunate if you ask me," Bill fished that bag out from under his seat and began rummaging around for his sunglasses. "I can't account for why they decided to begin pestering me. I don't do guest appearances, no one had made a movie about my life, I make my donations anonymously, I don't put my name on any company buildings. I have never asked for, nor want, this type attention. But there you have it." He pulled on a baseball cap which looked ridiculously with the rest of his business casual attire.

Liz reflected on what that must be like. "I guess that means that all your business partners know all about you and your life. I suppose that could weaken your negotiating position."

"They know what the press reports, but what is reported and the truth are not always one and the same."

"Do you do a lot of business overseas?"

Bill lowered his glasses and looked at her carefully over the rims. She looked legitimately curious. "You honestly have never heard of me?" Bill asked.

"No. Should I have?"

"I guess not," he answered. She must live under a rock. "I'm just curious, have you heard of Jack Ma, Irwin Jacobs, or Jeff Bezos?"

"No," Liz answered.

She didn't look at all embarrassed. It was as if she had so little knowledge of the business world, she didn't even know how ignorant she was. Well, at least he was in good company. "Yes, we do business overseas," he mumbled.

The doors to the bus closed and they began to pull away. Bill felt somewhat comforted watching the parking lot disappearing from sight.

They were about to reload onto the bus and Bill breathed in one final mouthful of fresh air. They had stopped in an area that overlooked Lake Mead and it was impossible not to enjoy the beauty of the bark blue water against the barren rocky terrain. This morning's adventure had made him feel as though he had been transported to another world, far from the loud, bright glare of the Strip. It had been exactly what Bill had needed and he was grateful for the break. He saw her shadow before he saw her. Liz was coming up behind him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked looking out over the vista.

"Yeah. I've always felt this place was peaceful. Mostly untouched by man."

Bill looked over at her. "Untouched by man? The whole lake exists because of man."

"I guess you're right," she said with a giggle. "I wanted to ask you something. Earlier — at the hotel," Liz's eyes darted about as she struggled to find her words, "Grey looked pretty angry when he saw we were holding hands. I hope I didn't cause any problem with your guys' relationship."

Bill sighed. It had been a beautiful day and he had thoroughly enjoyed the tour. The last thing he wanted to think about right now was Grey. "No. You didn't cause any problems. We've always had a…" what was the right word? He had to tread carefully. They would all be spending a lot of time together in Paris and it was entirely possible, she and Grey might soon be an item. "...a complicated relationship," he finished.

"It must be hard having your life on open display and then having to work with people from all these different cultures," Liz said. The concern in her voice was palpable. "I mean, in some countries, things are very different than what we're used to. There are plenty of places where very little is acceptable outside of traditional values."

"I suppose working with people of other cultures has its challenges, but I haven't really given it much thought," Bill replied. "You know, I am not quite sure what you are getting at," he said hoping to make sense of this rather odd turn in the conversation.

"I just wanted to say…. look, you need a beard, and I want you to know, I'm happy to help. You were there for me back at the hotel when I needed you."

"A beard?" Bill asked. He had never really thought he looked good with facial hair. And how exactly could she help? Did she know a hairdresser or something? Bill was downright confused now. He turned away from the view and looked at her. He was about to speak, but noticed something over her shoulder. Josh was kneeling down on one knee.

Seriously? What an incredible jerk. He couldn't find some out-of-the- way spot to do this? He just had to do that here? Right in front of his ex-girlfriend? Bill was appalled. He couldn't let Liz see this. He needed to get her out of here before she noticed what was about to happen.

Liz was beginning to turn around. She must have caught his expression or something. It really didn't matter. He had to stop her. He did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. And not just any kiss. He could feel her going weak in the knees. His mind started to go blank. He was forgetting why it was he was doing this and honestly, he really didn't care. He just wanted to stay right here in this moment. Time felt like it was standing still but then he heard the shutter of a camera and was noticed a flash through his closed eyelids. He pulled away, and about two feet away, stood a member of the paparazzi.

The photographer shrugged sheepishly. "We all need to make a living," the guy said before walking away.

Liz blinked and noticed Grey standing a few yards to her left, behind Bill. Christ! He was fuming. And she had thought he looked pissed before. The wheels in her mind were slowly beginning to turn once again. Bill must have seen the photographer and kissed her to stave off questions. But looking at his boyfriend, it was obvious someone had misconstrued the kiss. Hell, if Bill wasn't gay, she would have misconstrued it too. With the exception of that look of disgust he had worn right before he went in for the kiss, he was certainly convincing. "Okay," she said once she had caught her breath, "When I said I was happy to help, I should have probably covered some ground rules. But we can talk later. Right now, I think it would be better for you if you sort things out with Grey." Liz walked away. It would be best for her to take a minute to herself anyway.

Bill stood there watching her walk away. He didn't even notice Grey had approached until his body fell forward. He caught himself and regained his balance before hitting the ground. He had just been shoved! And it had been a really hard push!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - first off, warning, a little bad language made its way into here. Second, a question. I was worried, since this is such a different setting, that P&P fans would prefer not to identify these characters with their favorites. Each character is based on a PP character to some degree, but would this story be better or worse if the names used for the modern characters had nothing in common with the P&P character to whom they are linked?

Chapter 7

Chad stood near the bus and watched his brother walk up behind Bill and push him. Bill had narrowly avoided a face plant. He hadn't seen the cause of Grey's annoyance, but he could guess it had something to do with a girl. Given that Liz Bennet was the only girl hanging out with them today, he would be willing to bet she was involved. That thought made Chad want to shove both of those idiots.

He walked across the asphalt. "You," he said as he closed in on Grey, "Get over here —now." Chad rarely became angry, but when he did, those who knew him paid attention. He was a hell of a lot stronger than he looked. "And you," he said to Bill, "don't go too far. I will be dealing with you in a minute."

Once Grey had joined him, Chad said, "What was that about? And I don't want one of your bull-shit answers."

"Your friend was making out with Liz," Grey spat.

"I managed to figure that one out on my own," Chad replied. "That is not what I'm asking. What does that have to do with you? Did you fuck her?"

"What?"

"You heard me." Chad's glare was hard and cold. "Answer the question."

"No!" There was an indignation in Grey's voice that was comical given his past. "He's the one hitting on her," he said pointing to Bill. "And he's just doing it because he knows I like her. I called her," Grey replied, still seething.

"You "called" her?" Chad shook his head and chuckled. "First, you are not twelve. There are no dibs in life. Second, she decides who she kisses. Third, you like anything under 30 that can pull off a skirt. And fourth, I don't really give a shit about either your or Bill's libido. That girl is important to Jane, and therefore, she's important to me. I am getting married in a couple of weeks. I do not want any unnecessary drama. Love triangles lead to drama. You and any woman… drama. No one, and I mean no one, shows Liz Bennet anything beyond brotherly kindness until this wedding is over." Chad was about to walk away but changed his mind. "And then," he said, "you had better tread lightly, my friend. If I bring my bride back to a sobbing mess, and Jane reacts like I know she would, I will find you. That girl is not someone you can discard once you're bored after a week."

Grey turned his angry gaze at his older brother. He looked ready to strike, but must have known what a mistake that would be. Instead he spat out, "He was the one hitting on her! I haven't laid a fucking finger on her. It's your buddy, Bill, that had his tongue down her throat. Save your goddamn accusations and threats for your asshole friend." Grey stormed past Chad, intentionally pushing his shoulder into his brother's arm on the way by.

Chad took a deep breath to calm himself, then his eyes scanned the parking lot for Bill. Not surprisingly Bill had wandered further away and was now standing near the edge of the parking lot. He was staring down at the wilderness. Chad walked over, and as he got closer, Bill looked over his shoulder letting him know he'd been heard.

"I didn't intend to kiss her," Bill said not taking his eyes off the scenery. "Her ex-boyfriend was behind her and was about to propose to some bimbo. I wanted to distract her. I wasn't thinking." Chad felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulder. Bill continued. "She's a sweet girl. She's not the type of girl your brother normally notices. I don't think…."

Chad cut him off. "I talked to Grey. You're right. He's still immature. He won't be pursuing her, at least for now. But," Chad paused. He had always looked up to Bill and had respected his privacy. When Bill wanted to share details of his life he did, and Chad, as a general rule, did not ask too many questions. This felt awkward. "What about her? If she doesn't know why you kissed her, do you think she is going to have some sort of expectations? I don't want to see you end up in another scenario like the one you had with Caren."

"Liz Bennet is no Caren, and I no longer drink." He pause before continuing, "But, no. I think she believes I kissed her because of the photographer." He put his hands in his pockets. "Some sort of public relations thing. I don't really know what she thought I was hoping to accomplish, but she implied that photo was her way of helping me."

"So," Chad said, "it was a one time deal."

"Of course. It seems her break-up is still fresh, and I am not in the habit of taking advantage of vulnerable women. Besides, I am far to busy for a relationship. And," his voice wavered, "She's not my type."

Chad and Bill sat on the bus waiting. Liz was still standing in the middle of the parking lot, typing on her phone. Grey was no where in sight. The bus driver stood up and faced the passengers. "We're leaving in five minutes. If you need to use the restrooms or get something from the vending machines, now's the time to do it."

Chad looked at Bill, wondering if he felt the same level of relief he was feeling. Soon, this day would be over. "You stay here," he said rising, "I'll go get them."

Liz was putting her phone away as Chad approached. "The bus driver says we will be leaving soon. You probably want to get back on the bus."

"Actually," she said squinting up at him, "I just called for an Uber. My sister dropped me off this morning, and my house is on the way back. Besides, I feel like I've caused enough trouble between Grey and Bill."

"Don't worry about that," he said, "They've always bickered."

Liz nodded. "I can believe it. It's because they're so passionate. I mean Bill hides it well, but Grey gets so jealous whenever he sees Bill paying attention to someone else… it's cute really. That kind of love is rare." Chad was shocked and Liz looked worried. "Surely, you know, right?" she asked.

Chad was fairly certain the woman before him was under the impression that his brother was romantically involved with his best friend. The idea was so far fetched, he could see no way she would have arrived at that conclusion. He had to ask more, but she was looking as if she had just revealed the launch sequence for the nation's nukes. He was going to need to play along a little to get her talking. "You mean about Chad and Bill?" he asked in a completely off-handed manner. "I introduced them."

Liz smile showed relief. "Good. I mean, having a high-profile life, I can understand why Bill isn't ready to share this with the world just yet. It's got to be hard on Grey having to hide in the shadows." She reached up and used her hand to block the sun's rays from blinding her. "Especially in 2018," she continued "I mean, our society is so accepting, but I guess in Bill's line of work he has to live a portion of his life in many societies. I can see how frustrating that would be for his lover."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you figure this out?" Chad asked as he moved so the sun would not be directly in her eyes. "I mean about their relationship?"

Liz dropped her arm. "Well, there was Caren, of course. I was pretty shocked any guy who is handsome and successful would go out on a second date with her, but I figured maybe he had a big personality flaw and his choices were seriously restricted. But then this morning, I started to see that Bill is actually a pretty decent human being." Liz reached into her purse and pulled out some gum. She stuck the pack in front of Chad, "Want some?" she asked. He shook his head, and she unwrapped a piece and put it in her mouth. "I couldn't help but wonder why he would be with her," she continued. "Then there was Grey's reaction to Caren. I swear he hates her as much as I do. I mean, that is totally logical but if you had seen your brother's reaction when he saw Bill holding my hand… or when he saw that kiss… let's just say, Grey can't seem to hide his jealousy." She opened her purse and dropped the pack of gum inside. "Anyway, I still probably wouldn't have figured it out, except that Bill was telling my ex how he wanted privacy this vacation and then started acting a little paranoid when he saw the paparazzi. And he seemed to want me to play the role of his girlfriend. He said it was for my benefit, but how many guys swoop in to help some strange girl without an ulterior motive. I started asking him about his job and the pieces started falling into place. If I hadn't already talked to Bill about it, the fact he kissed me — out of the blue — for no reason at all — as soon as the press showed up, would have made it perfectly clear, but fortunately by then, he'd already confirmed it for me."

Chad raised one eyebrow. "Bill? Bill told you he was in a gay relationship with my brother, Grey?"

"No. He wasn't that explicit. I brought it up and offered to play along as his girlfriend, I guess, to help deflect any rumors, and he essentially agreed."

Chad smirked. This was entirely too amusing. But it would solve a few problems for him. Liz would not get suckered into falling for his brother if she thought him gay. And, since she had created a reason to justify Bill's actions, there would be no need to tell her about her ex's proposal before the wedding. Plus, she wouldn't feel hurt that Bill had kissed her and felt no attraction. Besides, why was it his job to correct her? He'd done nothing to contribute to her beliefs. "Well, I imagine both Bill and Grey would prefer if you not bring this topic up again," Chad said. "Bill is terribly private. He doesn't even like me asking questions about his love life." He had not told her any lies, he thought. "And Grey… well, he has established quite the reputation as a player. I suspect he wouldn't react well if you told him what you have just told me. And I know they would both be horrified if a rumor like this spread. Do you think you can avoid asking about this or bringing this up again?"

"I will be the very soul of discretion," Liz promised.

They said their goodbyes and Chad set off to find his baby brother.

The bus driver returned to his seat and Josh scanned the parking lot outside the window. Still no sign of Brandy. Wait. Still no sign of his fiancée. He liked the sound of that. Taking this step toward their future together was exciting, but it was also pretty overwhelming. He couldn't blame her if she needed a little alone time, but since they only had five minutes before the bus was leaving, he should go get her. He rose to exit the bus, then remembered he'd just seen Liz standing out there typing on her phone. She was standing alone. If he went out there, she would probably start throwing herself at him again. During his momentary pause he heard one of the guy who had been part of her little group telling Bill Weston that he'd "go get them". He must be talking about Liz and that other guy who was missing. This was good. That guy could distract Liz while he found his fiancée.

Josh watched as him approached Liz, and then he slipped out of the bus. There wasn't that much around here. He should start with the restrooms. He went to the woman's side of the building, hoping someone would be going in or coming out, and he could ask her to pass along the message. He quickly realized that wouldn't be happening. "Brandy?" he called standing outside the door. Nothing. "Anyone?" Still nothing. If it really was empty, no one would know he had gone inside he reasoned, so he entered the old building made of concrete and cinder block.

"Brandy?" he repeated. He could hear a faint moan coming from a stall in the back. Fear gripped him. He rushed down there and threw back the door to the stall. It was empty. Again he heard the sound. It was coming from one of the vents that separated the men's rooms from the women's and it was definitely her. He hurried over to the other side of the building, entered the men's room, and froze.

There she was, pushed up against the wall, having sex with the guy from their tour. There was no question. This was consensual and she was enjoying it. He walked over to them, pulled the guy off of her, and punched him in the face. He couldn't remember much after that.

Ten minutes later he found himself on a dirt trail that transversed from the parking lot down into the wilderness. He hoped the bus had left by now because he was not sure what he would do if he went back up there and saw either of them. He walked back up the trail and, to his relief, the lot was completely empty. Empty, that is, except for Liz.

Faithful, loyal, patient Liz. Had she seen him leave and known he was upset? Had she waited there to comfort him? She looked pretty today, with her hair blowing in the wind. Maybe he had been too hasty when he'd broken it off. Maybe her being here, right now when he most needed someone, was God's way of telling him they were meant to be.

He walked toward her, and she looked up. He smiled. Yes. He was sure this had all happened for a reason.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Damn, girl!" Mary looked more closely at her older sister. Liz was wearing a red halter top that hugged her in all the right places and she had straightened her hair. But there something else. Something that elevated her from an eight to a ten. "You're wearing make-up!" Mary said as realization hit. "You look smoking. Where are you going?"

Liz looked embarrassed but pleased by her sister's words. "I'm going to watch that foreign film down at the little independent theater off H."

Mary eyed her with suspicion. "You are not dressed like that to go sit in a dark theater occupied by four people. I may have asked where you are going, but you know I meant why are you dressed up."

Liz blushed. "I'm not that dressed up. Can't I put on a little make-up once in a while for the fun of it?"

Mary's eyes narrowed. "It's that Grey fellow isn't it? He asked you out again. I told you he liked you."

"No," Liz said. "It's not him. I am definitely not his type. Actually, it's not even a date. I'm just meeting a friend who needs some cheering up."

"You're being evasive for someone who is just meeting up with a friend," Mary replied. "Which friend is it?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "You are so nosy sometimes." If her accusation was meant to divert her sister's attention away from her affairs, it had failed. Mary dug in her heels.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me, I'll just call up mom and see if she knows. Better yet, maybe she has an interest in seeing a movie with me."

Liz blanched. "You wouldn't."

Mary reached over to the end table and grabbed her phone. She fluffed the pillows on the couch and laid down. "Mom can talk forever. I want to be comfortable," she told her sister just in case her efforts to escalate her threat were not entirely clear.

"Fine! It's Josh. He was at that tour I went to the other day, and he told me that watching me all day reminded him of everything he had thrown away. He dumped Brandy during the tour, because he realized he could never connect with her the way he had with me. He begged me to give him another chance."

"Brandy?" Mary asked getting up from the couch and moving closer to Liz "His new girlfriend's name was Brandy?"

Liz's mouth popped open and she stared at her sister. "Really?" she finally asked after she recovering from her shock. "That is the part that sticks out for you?"

"Oh, no," Mary replied. "But the rest of it doesn't really matter. I'm not letting you out of this house."

"Don't be ridiculous," Liz said grabbing her purse and walking toward the door. Mary scurried across the room until she was blocking her sister's path. "You can't hold me hostage, Mary."

"Watch me," Mary replied defiantly. "I'm faster and stronger."

Liz took her purse off her shoulder. "I'm telling you — it's not a date. You don't need to worry. He's just upset, and I want to comfort him because that what a friend does."

"A friend, huh? So when he berated you for calling him to wish him a happy birthday, and when he switched classes so he didn't need to see you, that was his way of making it clear that you two were still friends?"

"He was emotional. We both were. People act rashly when they're upset."

Mary snorted. "Fine. I'm coming with you. It will be three friends hanging out."

"Is that Mr. Darcy?" Mary asked as they stood in the concession stand.

"What?" Liz said not even looking at her sister. Eight dollars for popcorn? Had they lost their minds?

"British airport guy. Your nickname was such a mouthful. I figured, I'll him Mr. Darcy." Liz turned to her sister with a grimace. "What? He's rich, good-looking, and British. It's perfect."

Liz turned back to look at the menu, "Your obsession with all things Pride and Prejudice is really out of control."

"But it's him, isn't it? Over there?" Mary pointed.

"What?" Liz said, again turning to Mary. She followed the path of Mary's pointed finger and at the end was, "Bill Weston?" Liz reached up and threw her hands over her mouth. She had just said that out loud. And so loudly!

Bill Weston, who had just walked into the theater and removed his sunglasses after deciding his anonymity was safe, looked over his shoulder to see who recognized him. There, across the room was the very girl he had specifically come here to forget. The one who had been plaguing his thoughts and dreams ever since he'd kissed her. The one and only girl he knew was entirely off limits. He groaned and reminded himself he had promised Bingley he would treat her as if she were his sister.

He crossed the room and reached out his hand. "Liz and Mary, how lovely to see you again." Mary stared at the extended hand quizzically.

"Are you greeting us with a handshake?" She asked. She turned to Liz, "I knew you were messing with me when you said you wanted to go see a subtitled movie. We're going to a meeting, aren't we?"

"You're not even a third as funny as you think you are," Liz told her before taking Bill's hand and shaking it. "Good to see you too."

"Since the only showing at this hour is the foreign film, I assume you are going to the same picture I am," Bill said. "Which one of you is a fan of French cinema?"

"I am opposed to any film that requires you to read dialogue," Mary offered. "If you want to read, you would have picked up a book. When you go to the movies, you don't want to think. You expect the plot to be spoon fed to you."

"So you too are a fan of French films," he said turning to Liz. "It is nice that your sister is willing to suffer through the experience to ensure you are not lonely.

"Oh, I not here for company," Mary piped up, "I'm here to protect her."

Bill arched an eyebrow, but before he needed to ask, he saw Liz's face light up. It was one of the most spectacular sights he had ever seen. If Mary hadn't been blocking his path, he was not entirely sure he would have refrained from kissing her. Instead, he turned to see what had caused this dramatic change in her expression.

Liz leaned over to her sister thrusting $20 in her hand, "Two medium diet cokes and a large popcorn." Then she glided across the room to greet Josh all people!

"Judging by your expression, you too were able to spend some time with Josh Collins during that trip to the dam," Mary observed, "What she sees in him, I cannot imagine."

"Why is he here?" Bill asked, a hint of disgust simmering below the surface. "He made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with her. I watched as he completely snubbed her. And he's…". Bill paused. He had gone to lengths to hide that man's engagement from Liz. Did he really want to bring it up now? "He has a girlfriend."

"Apparently not," Mary said. "That girl must have come to her senses and broken up with him, because he has come crawling back to Liz."

"Next," the cashier called.

"Sit with us, okay?" Mary asked, the desperation in her voice was palpable. "Josh is the biggest sycophant I know. You're some kind of industry leader and if you're there, he will focus on you and leave her alone."

"Next," the cashier said impatiently.

Mary's eyes pleaded with him. "I am not sure if that's a good idea, he thinks…"

"Neeeexxt," bellowed the cashier.

"Bloody hell, two medium diet cokes and a large popcorn," Bill yelled from the line. "He thinks I'm dating her."

"Why does he think that?" Mary asked.

"It's a long story, but probably because that is what I told him."

"Well that explains how Liz suddenly became more attractive to him. Since you're responsible for this, you are going to help me fix it. You are going to sit with us, and that is final." Mary grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cash register.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Come on Liz, move over." Josh called softly as he waited on the steps while she shimmied further down the long row of theater seats. After Liz sat down in a spot close enough to the center to please Josh, he turned to Mary. "If you've come out to see a foreign film, you're obviously hoping to spend time with Liz. You can sit next to her," he said gesturing her forward.

Mary looked from Josh to Bill. A little smirk formed on her lips as she slid down the row and slipped into her seat. Liz, had her back turned to Mary because she was setting down her purse and concessions on the unoccupied chair to her left. Once settled, she turned toward her sister planning to hand Josh his soda. Finding Mary instead, she asked "What are you doing? That's Josh's seat."

"He insisted I take it."

Liz leaned forward and watched Josh who still stood in the isle, looking at Bill like he was a movie star. Josh was so excited to hear that Bill Weston would be joining him he almost resented the Bennet sisters for being there. But now he had made sure that the Bill Weston would be sitting next to him for a full two hours. "I am so excited you're joining us," Josh gushed. "I'm one of your biggest fans. I had hoped to get a chance to talk the other day when we were on that tour, but I was distracted."

Bill stared at this strange little man. He had scooted down the row and was about to sit next to Mary when the hurt look on Liz's face made him ask, "Wouldn't you like to sit next to Liz?" He could feel the daggers Mary was send up his way.

"Liz and I have known each other a long time. I wouldn't want to run out of things to talk to her about," Josh said with a smile. "Let's just let the women have their girl time."

Mary beamed at the comment and Liz looked utterly annoyed. As soon as he was settled, Josh continued his verbal assault. "So, we were never properly introduced. I'm Josh Adams, and I obviously know who you are."

"Your last name isn't Collins?" Bill asked confused.

A sheepish grin fell on Josh's face. "You must have been talking to Mary. She has this thing for Pride and Prejudice. She sometimes refers to those she knows by the names of people associated with the film. Colin Firth played one of the characters, and since he and I look alike, she gave me the nick-make Mr. Collins." Bill studied the man speaking and decided the only similarities Josh had with the actor was in the most general of senses. They were both human and male. "Before the lights dim, would you mind if I took a selfie with you?"

Mary leaned over and reached across Bill. Her hand landed on Josh's phone, and her grasp was firm, "Leave the guy alone, Josh. If you ask that again, I will take your phone from you." Then she let go of the devise and turned back to face the screen.

Josh turned slightly red, but refused to be flustered by Mary Bennet. "So, Mr. Weston, I'm sure it must be awkward for you. Coming here and bumping into Liz with me. I hope you don't have any hard feelings. I'm sure it's not a problem with you. It's just Liz and I have a history…"

Mary again leaned forward and looked at Josh. "Oh, this is not a date, Josh. Liz told me so herself. Very emphatically. She just came out of a sense of obligation because, God knows why, she still views you as a friend, and she felt sorry for you since that little girl broke up with you." Liz reached over and smacked Mary on her back. Mary turned to her other, "What? That's exactly what you told me. You don't want to give him the wrong impression do you? Besides, Bill was just telling me in the lobby that you two are practically an item."

Liz opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She was clearly pondering something of importance when her phone started ringing. She grabbed her bag and began rummaging through it. Once the phone was in her hand, she sighed. "Mom," she said to Mary before clicking accept and putting the phone up to her ear.

"Turn off your cell phone. The movie's starting!" someone from a few rows back called.

"Mom, can't talk. I'll call you later." Before her mother could protest, Liz had turned off her phone and dropped it in her bag as she grumbled, "It's just the previews."

Mary leaned over and whispered, "What did she want?"

"I don't know," Liz whispered in return. "Something about the society pages?"

"Come on! Shut up!" the voice from behind them bellowed. Mary and Liz's faces both wore the same expression of annoyance, but they stopped talking and faced the screen.

After the movie, Liz suggested they all go out for drinks. But almost immediately Mary replied. "Sorry, I have a splitting headache. Can we just go home instead?"

"Sure. Maybe we can do this again sometime," Liz said, smiling up at Josh.

Josh turned to Bill, "If you have time, I'm for hanging out again."

"No. I really don't have the time. I will be leaving in a few days, and as best man, my schedule is very full."

Josh looked visibly disappointed. "Okay then. I can give you my e-mail and number. We could get together if you come back through town," Josh said with a sudden gleam of hope.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll have Liz send those to me." Bill said. Josh then said goodbye to the Bennet sisters and walked toward the parking structure. As Josh departed, Bill's look of disdain melted away. Mary had parked on the street, and Bill was catching an Uber, so the three remaining members of the party walked toward the street exit.

"He's something else, isn't he?" Mary asked, leaning into Bill.

Bill raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes in agreement. "What are you guys talking about?" Liz asked catching up with them. Bill felt grateful that he had not made the mistake of voicing his opinions out loud this time.

"I was offering to drop him off at the hotel," Mary lied.

"Oh. Of course. That makes sense."

"Are you certain it would not be any trouble?" Bill asked.

"We drive right by," Mary explained.

"Then, thank you."

Once he was settled in the back of the car, Bill leaned forward. "So, Liz, Chad was wondering if you have thought about his offer to go to the wedding. Jane is a lovely girl, and I know he would be thrilled if you could make it."

Liz shifted in her seat. "It is an incredibly generous offer, but I think it's a little too generous. Especially offering to bring my mom. I just don't think I can accept that sort of gift, even from Jane and her fiancé. And I honestly can't afford that kind of tripod my own."

"What expense is it that makes you uncomfortable?" Bill asked, switching into his negotiating mode.

"All of it," Liz answered. She started clicking items off using her fingers. "There is the flight, the hotel, meals, transportation once I get there, I'd need some new clothes — because I'm sure I don't have anything fancy enough, and everything really. I mean it will all add up, and either I need to pay for it, or take charity, which I am just not willing to do."

"Do you think I am being selfish allowing you two to bring me back to the hotel?" Bill asked.

"No. That is different. We are driving right by. It would be wasteful to make you take Uber and it doesn't cost us anything extra to stop and let you get out of the car."

"So you will do something for someone else and not consider it charity if it costs you nothing but it also gives you nothing?" Bill pressed. "Since only one party is receiving benefit, is that not also a form of charity?"

"Well, I guess I get something out of dropping you off. I get some satisfaction knowing I helped someone, I reduced the carbon footprint you would have made taking Uber, and you can't discount this scintillating conversation."

"And," Mary added, "Liz hates to see waste. You sitting your butt in that seat means this four person car isn't being wasted on two people."

"Five-person car," Liz corrected eyeing the little section in the back seat hiding under the pull down armrest.

"So if I were driving to Paris and had an extra seat in my car, you wouldn't feel like you were taking anything from me? You would accept the ride?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Sure. But one, you can't drive to Paris, and even if you could, no one in their right mind would do it. And two, I'd only take the ride if I had some way to cover my costs once I got there."

"That is true. I can't drive there. But I will be flying to Paris by private jet. There is a conference call I must take, and I simply can't conduct this kind of business deal on a commercial flight. If I were to bring you with me, I would incur no additional expense and it also costs you nothing."

"Well where would you be flying from?"

"LA."

"Then it costs you something to divert the plane to Las Vegas doesn't it?"

"Please," Mary interrupted. "I see flights between LA and Las Vegas for about $50 all the time. If you weren't going to let him stop by and pick you up here, I'd front the $100 to fly you round trip out there just so I could see pictures of your trip. Who wouldn't take that offer?"

"Like I said," Liz said very pointedly to her sister, "there's a lot of other expenses than just the flight."

"Yes," Bill agreed. "There is the issue of a place to stay. I, being best man, am required to stay at the hotel where the wedding will be taking place. They booked several floors of rooms. I need to ensure the out of town guests are taken care of and help arrange all of the pre-wedding festivities. Unfortunately, this means I cannot stay in my Paris apartment. I had thought I would try to squeeze in some time to stop in and check on the place —collect the mail, water my plants, that type of thing — but I know it will be difficult with my other commitments. I try to stop by, or send my assistant over, to check on the place every six weeks, when I am not using it. Since I will be in Paris for this wedding, I imagine that if I can't make it over there on this trip, it will be some time before I can get back there. More than likely, I will need my assistant to fly in for half a day and check up on the place. Unless of course, I knew someone that was not a member of the wedding party who would be willing to stay somewhere a little further from the heart of the activities."

"Holy shit!" Mary said. "You're offering to let Liz stay at your apartment in Paris after you fly her out on a private jet?"

"It would appear so. Actually, I believe your mother was invited as well, so Liz and your mother."

"Liz, how can you consider saying no to that?" Mary asked.

"This is sounding like charity, Mr. Weston."

"It sounds like house sitting to me," he replied. "Or preventing a perfectly good space from being wasted. Or saving me the cost of flying my assistant over later to check up on the place."

"Well," Liz said, "there are still other costs."

"How do you currently get around the city?" Bill asked.

"Uber mostly."

"Well Paris has an excellent subway system. I think you will find it's cheaper to move about Paris than taking Uber around Las Vegas."

"There's food," Liz protested.

"My apartment has a kitchen. I cannot see why it would cost you more to eat there than it would here."

"There are the clothes," Liz said. The waver in her voice showed her resolve was weakening.

"I have some outfits you could wear," Mary piped in.

"There is spending all that time, alone in a house with Mama," Liz said to her sister.

Mary closed her mouth and nodded in agreement. "True. I can see your point. Of course," she said slowly, "if Mr. Weston had room on his plane and in his apartment for me, I could babysit Mom while you ran around doing wedding stuff. I mean, I could find it in my heart to make that sacrifice for you, or Jane, or whoever I need to throw out there to get a ticket in."

Bill smiled. "I would be delighted to have all three of you. In fact, I believe you have promised me another service, Miss Bennet. Chad told me that when the two of you spoke, you had indicated you would help protect me from Caren? I think he was intending to pair us off at various pre-wedding events in hopes it would deter her from making a scene. Anything to deflect Caren's attentions away from me is worth far more than you can comprehend."

"Do you always get what you want?" Liz asked watching the man over her shoulder.

"I don't know, are you agreeing to go to Paris?"

"Yes," Liz answered. She sounded defeated.

"Yes!" Mary said. She pumped her fist in the air.

"Then to answer your question, yes," Bill said. He sounded a little smug and self satisfied.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading and for the reviews. I might start working on something off-line for a bit which could delay the posts to this story. But I will get it finished eventually.**

 **Chapter 10**

Liz lay with her head on the pillow, mouth slightly ajar, and soft little snoring sounds escaping her at predictable intervals. Her blankets were strewn about as if she had just had a fitful night's sleep, but currently her body seems so rooted in place it would require a crane to move it. Or… as her sister would soon demonstrate… a very loud sound.

"Holy cow!" Mary's voice shot through her room and quite possibly all the rooms of their neighbor's home located at the end of the block.

Liz's eyes flew open and her body seemed to jump. The formerly unconscious life form was now standing beside her bed, looking about wildly, trying to find the source of the threat.

"Liz, you have got to see this," Mary called in a loud, but no longer unnaturally loud, voice.

Liz took a few deep breaths, willing her heart rate to slow down a bit, and walked into the living room. "You scared me half to death!" she said to her sister. The rush of adrenaline was wearing off and was getting replaced with the grogginess of the recently awoken. "Why did you make that sound?"

"Liz," Mary said holding out a newspaper and frantically waiving it, "Look! You're in the paper!"

Liz took the paper. Right there, in the middle of the page, was a photo of her kissing Bill Weston. Her eyes grew wide.

"It's yesterday's edition," Mary explained. "Mom called me. She said you weren't returning her messages. So, is it actually serious with you and this billionaire? Did you know he is an actual billionaire? Did he agreed to take you and your whole family off to Paris on a vacation because you two are madly in love? Is he going to propose to you there?" Mary was talking a mile a minute. "Oh, and Mom wants you to call her."

"You're making my head spin," Liz said dropping onto the couch still clutching the paper in her hands. "This must be what Mom called me about, yesterday in the theater. I turned my phone off." Liz reached over and grabbed her purse off the coffee table. She rummaged through and pulled out her cell phone. "She left eight voicemails, four texts, and…" she touched a few icons, "two e-mails. Dear God. Do we have to bring her with us to Paris? She is going to be insufferable."

"Yes, she has to go! She is my sole reason for getting invited!" Mary said as she climbed over the back of the couch and took up the area not already occupied by Liz. "Now, dish. What is going on with you and Bill. How serious is it?"

"You heard him yourself. I'm just helping him shake that horrible Caren."

"I don't think so. I heard _you_ _will_ _be_ helping him shake Caren. But I don't see no Caren in this picture. Why exactly is he kissing you, here in Vegas? How is that supposed to keep the gold diggers at bay? Do a lot of the New York socialites get subscriptions to the Las Vegas Review – Journal?"

Liz sighed. "I don't know. A lot of people visit this city and the paparazzi discovered he was here. He saw the reporter and just reacted. Maybe there are some other women he needed to discourage. I am not really sure. We didn't talk about it."

"Excuse me? Didn't talk about it? Why the hell not? That is not a normal response when coming across the press, Liz. Celebrities don't just grab the nearest person and start kissing them. He may really like you."

"I'm not his type. That much I know. The kiss was for show. It was just an act."

"And this is based on that airport meeting, I take it?" Mary asked.

"No. He has since made it even more definite that I'm not what he's looking for."

"Hump," Mary was clearly not convinced, but Liz had said all she felt she was able to. "I guess I will get an opportunity to witness some of this myself in a few weeks when we jet over the pond." Mary said in her poshest accent. She sprung from the couch and squealed. "I think I need to go shopping and get a few things. Oh, and my passport. I've gotta dig that out. Does France require Visas?"

( **break** )

Chad walked back to Gate 14B. Thanks to Bill, they had arrived two hours before departure and quite frankly, the Las Vegas airport was not as exciting as it sounded. Bill was typing on his laptop. Chad looked around. "Where is Grey?" he asked.

"I assume he is off dropping the last of his money into some machine while consuming as much alcohol as his liver can handle," Bill said not looking up from his computer screen.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Chad said sitting down next to Bill. "We haven't even boarded the plane, and you're already back to work, huh?"

"No. I'm sending a message to my cousin. I'm asking him to fill my Paris apartment with thirsty plants, drop a few weeks worth of unopened mail through the slot, and make sure Mrs. Reynolds goes away before my house guests arrive." Bill stopped and turned to Chad, "I assume you understand you are not to say anything that would contradict my claims that the apartment will be benefiting from the Bennets' temporary care and attention?"

"I wouldn't even think of contradicting your story." Bill nodded and refocused his attentions on his computer. "Although," Chad continued, "I am curious."

After a moment's silence Bill looked back to his friend, "About?"

"It is not unusual for you to paint a picture that is different from reality to get what you want. It's made you successful in business, and I know it is part of the game of negotiating. But once the deal is sealed, you rarely go to such lengths to try to alter reality to give the illusion that you were being truthful." Chad looked down at his hands. "Once the Bennets arrive, you will have managed to reach your goal. Why do you care if they then discover you were just trying to help them out with a place to stay and not expecting anything in return?"

Bill pondered this question. He knew he had gone to great lengths to avoid seeing or speaking of Liz Bennet after the night at the movies. But as he began to consider why he had done so and why he wished her to view him as honest, he did not like the conclusion he was forming. "You told me yourself that you have paired me off with Liz Bennet during that week and I need to fly back to the States with them. Do you believe Miss Bennet would take kindly to being manipulated?"

"No, I suppose not. It's just," Chad stopped speaking.

"What?" Bill asked, growing a bit annoyed. "Say what you were hoping to say."

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you don't have any special feelings for her."

"I will view her as nothing more than a younger sister," Bill said convincingly.

( **break** )

"Hey," Mary said walking into Liz's room. "We're leaving tomorrow and I wanted to get some compression socks. Will you go to the mall with me?"

"Have you ever heard of the word knock?" Liz said giving her sister a glare.

Mary walked back to the bedroom door, pounded on the door with her knuckles a few times, then turned back and asked, "Now will you go?"

Liz got off her bed and went to the closet. She dug around for a minutes and came back with her shoes. "You and I both know I don't really have a choice, now don't we?"

"Someone needs to ensure you don't turn into a full-blown hermit. It's for your own good," Mary said as she left Liz's bedroom. "I'll be in the car waiting," she called as she grabbed her purse and went out the front door.

Liz had spent the last few days in a funk. She had made several attempts to get together with Josh after the night at the movies, but was repeatedly sabotaged by either her mother or her sister. Each had a different motive. The daily assault of questions over her relationship status with Mr. Weston led Liz believe her mother was hoping to force her to try to hold out for a wealthier boyfriend. Mary just seemed to harbor a strong dislike of Josh.

A few days ago, Liz had received a call from her friend, Charlotte. Apparently, Charlotte had encountered Josh at a Starbucks and he had asked her out on a date. Of course she was repulsed and turned him down flat, but this news had a marked impact on Liz's affection for Mr. Adams and had caused her to become rather glum. As she thought it over, she decided it probably was a good idea to visit the mall. Cinna Bunz always cheered her up.

After they arrived, Mary left to go search for compression socks, while Liz made a bee line for the food court. When she was nearly at the top of the escalator, she noticed something that made her want to scream. There was Josh, ogling a Brandy clone in the line for Cinna Bunz!

Liz refrained from screaming and instead turned away from Josh and his date. She would get her Cinna Bunz later.

"Welcome to Hot Dog On A Stick," some chipper little teenager said as Liz moved to the edge of the foodcourt. "Would you like to try a sample of our cherry lemonade?"

"No," Liz replied. "I've had it before. I'll take a large." She paid for her drink. As soon as it was in her hand, she walked across the court, dumped it on Josh's head and walked away to find her sister. Mary had a point. All those years she had spent in that relationship really were just sunk costs.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, this was written and I stupidly managed to erase it. I am not entirely happy with the redo, but it is what it is.

Chapter 11

Anna knocked softly on the door to her boss's office. "Mr. Weston?"

"Come in," said the voice on the other side of the door. Anna opened the door slowly. Her boss sat at his desk busily working on paperwork.

"We will be landing in Las Vegas in twenty minutes," she said, noticing he was no longer on the phone.

"Thank you. Please see that our guests are made as comfortable as possible. Give them anything they need and make my excuses. I," he looked around at his cluttered desk, "will likely be swamped most of the journey and may not be able to greet them personally."

Anna smiled, "Of course, sir. Is there anything I can bring you?"

"No," Bill said with a sigh. His assistant left and he set down his pen. He stood from his desk and walked over to the couch that lay parallel to his desk. He reached under the pillow on the end of the sofa and withdrew a well-worn copy of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. He lay down and started reading where he had left off. His diversion worked perfectly until the wheels of the aircraft hit the runway and the craft began taxiing. Then his willpower was over-powered.

He stood up and walked to one of the windows. He saw her even before the plane stopped. They were standing just on the other side of the wall of glass windows and it a moment later they were being escorted across the tarmac to his jet. The wind had picked up and blew her mass of curls about wildly. He smiled watching them hit her face. Her hands were occupied with bags so her only defense as against her hair's attack was to violently shake her head and try to sputter to push the hair away from her mouth and eyes. He could not tell, but when her arm attempted to push her locks back, he thought her hair must be winning the battle.

He was grateful he had brought Anna along on the flight. He knew that if he was forced to talk to her, he might find himself in real danger. Thus far, their conversations had been kept to a minimum, but he had listened as she spoke to those around him, and it was clear that her interests were far too well aligned with his own. She also had a playful kindness, and unlike most of the confident women of his acquaintance, she did not seem to take herself too seriously. He walked back to his couch and sighed.

Once inside the plane, Mrs. Bennet was the first to speak. "Is Mr. Weston here?" She was eyeing the pretty, young blond standing in front of her with an annoyed, suspicious look.

"Yes. But he is in his office attending to some business," the girl said in a chipper voice. "My name Anna Fitzwilliam, and I am Mr. Weston's personal assistant." She extended her hand to Mrs. Bennet who simply looked at it with contempt. Liz reached out and shook it before the situation became awkward. "Mr. Weston would like you to be as comfortable as possible. If there is anything you need, feel free to ask."

"Has Mr. Weston been informed that my Liz is here?" Mrs. Bennet pressed. "I think he would be more than a little interested to see her."

"He has, Ma'am. Unfortunately, he cannot break free from work at the moment, but I know he is happy you arrived safely."

"And how do you know…" Mrs. Bennet began but was cut off by Mary who spoke over her.

"What is the policy on drinks? Are they free, like they are on first class flights, or is there a fee?"

Liz gave her sister an appreciative smile. Anna said, "There are no charges for anything on this flight." Anna began to walk further into the fuselage and beckoned the Bennets to follow. "Feel free to explore once we are in the air, but you must remain seated during landings and takeoffs. Also, if the door to Mr. Weston's office is closed, please try not to disturb him."

"How do we know which door that is?" Liz asked, a little worried.

"The remaining doors remain open unless the bathroom is occupied," she explained. "I will ask the stewardess to show you the menu options."

"Wait," Liz said before Anna had left, "I need to contact the rental car agency. Will my cell work once we are in France?"

Anna looked a little miffed. "He wouldn't let you use one of his cars? He has several."

"We didn't ask, " Mary said. "My sister is a crazy nut. We're lucky that she didn't make us flying out to Los Angeles to catch this flight," Mary explained. "She doesn't want to take charity from anybody."

Anna nodded as if she understood, but she really didn't. Weren't they staying at his house? How exactly borrowing the car was any different was beyond her. "Well, whether or not your phone will work depends on your cell phone plan," she explained to Liz. "Some are not blocked by region while others are. Keep in mind, if it does work, it's likely that the rates will be rather high."

Liz frowned. Yet one more thing that was going to cost her money.

After the plane had completed its ascent, the women decided to tour the plane. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. It was tasteful yet opulent in every detail. The only exception was a small book corner which Liz discovered almost immediately. There, in a little out of the way corner, sat a comfortable Lazyboy and a small bookshelf filled with well-worn paperbacks. "You guys can keep looking around," she said, "I think I'd like to stay here for a while." It was an unusual decision for someone making their first visit to this jet. It was akin to someone seeking out the kids' buffet at a three Michelin star restaurant in order to enjoy the Kraft Mac & Cheese.

Mrs. Bennet also soon departed from the normal route new guests tended to follow. When they reached the bathroom, she asked Mary to continue without her. It was only once the selfies were posted on Facebook that Mary discovered why her mother had needed to use the facilities for so long.

Anna who had been keeping a loose eye on the group hurried to Mary once she was alone. Anna reached out her hand as if to give Miss Bennet something, and with curiosity, Mary held out her palm. Anna placed a set of car keys in her palm and said, "When we get there, tell your sister you will collect the rental car in the morning. I will drive you to the home tonight. In the morning, you will find this car parked in the garage. It's in space A1. She needn't know it is borrowed."

"Did Mr. Darcy ask you to do this?"

"What?" Anna asked confused.

"Sorry, I mean Mr. Weston," Mary explained. "I just gave him a little nickname."

"It suits him, actually," Anna said reflecting on it for a moment. "But no. I did not want to bother him. He is not aware you will be using his car, but even though he is a little weird about his car collection, it's really for the best. He has so many. If they aren't driven regularly, the batteries die. Just, please try not to damage it in any way."

Mary furrowed her brow. "What do you mean he is weird about his collection."

"It's nothing," Anna assured her. "I think it will actually do him some good lending one out. He is a little OCD with some things. He will benefit from being challenged on occasion."

Mary attempted to return the keys, "It sounds like you could get in trouble. We can rent something."

"No, he specifically said to give you anything you needed," Anna insisted, refusing to take the keys back. "He will not punish me for following his instructions. And it will do him good to loosen the reins a little and allow someone else to care for something he cherishes."

"How will it help him if he doesn't find out we borrowed it?" Mary asked.

"Oh, he'll know you used it the second he sees the odometer. And if the car has no damage, maybe he can see that he need not be quite so controlling."

"And if we do damage something?" Mary asked.

"I will give you my number. If that happens, call me right away and I will make sure he never finds out about that bit."

Mary looked at Anna. "I like you. You remind me of someone, I just can't place who." Mary didn't see it, but Anna was to Mr. Darcy as she was to Liz. Someone who cared enough to use tough love and push them to their limits. Especially if doing so could be accomplished unnoticed.

***(break)

Bill had long since finished his book. He then organized his files, balanced his accounts, checked his emails, and caught up on his social media. His stomach grumbled providing him with a firm reminder that he could not stay holed up in his office the entire flight. He cracked open his door and listened. Aside from the roar of the engines, the plane was silent. Quietly he crept down the hall, headed for his little book corner. He paused by the cupboard where he stored his favorite snacks. He opened it and took out a bag of Oreos and a Ramune. He continued down the hall. His chair came into view, and he froze.

There she slept. His own little Goldie Locks, but with dark chocolate tresses. He had often wondered what the bears had thought stumbling upon an unexpected girl using their special spot. Now he believed they felt neither fear or anger. Instead he thought they must have felt awe and inspiration. But in the story, they had frightened her. He would not make the same mistake. He watched her serene and peaceful face. Every line had disappeared leaving behind skin like marble. She reminded him of one of those classic statues he had visited in Italy. Her eyes began to flutter. He needed to exchange his book and retreat. He was too vulnerable right now to withstand her feminine wiles. He hastily stuffed his sci-fi back into the shelf and grabbed the closest tome. He was nearly out of sight when he heard her.

"Mr. Weston? Bill?" He turned and saw her rubbing her eyes. She blinked and a smile spread across her face. "I wasn't sure it was you. Did you grow a beard?" He nodded, and she tried not to continue sound dumb. Of course he had grown a beard, the only other possibility was that he was carrying around a hamster on his chin. "I'm so glad you're here," she said hoping to change topics. "I really need to thank you."

"It's nothing, I…"

"Is that Ramune?" she asked, cutting him off.

He looked down at his hand. "Yes."

"I didn't see that on the menu," she said looking around to see where she had set that page the stewardess had given her.

"My assistant stocked the plane with a few extra snacks. I don't think the crew knows about them," he said looking a little guilty. "Would you like one?"

"No," she said with some reluctance. "I don't want to take your private snacks. What book have you got there?"

He looked down at the book he had grabbed, Fifty Shades of Grey. His ears grew red. "It looks like I must have grabbed one of my assistant's books," he said walking over to where she sat and stuffing the book back into the bookcase. "In terms of the snacks," he continued, "she always buys far more than I can eat. To be honest, I'm a little embarrassed to be caught eating junk food. I'd feel less guilty if you'd take some too."

"Really?" she asked intrigued. "You don't normally eat junk food?"

"When you're in the public eye, people can scrutinize your every action." He hesitated, then continued. "I was once caught eating ice-cream, and a tabloid reported I was stress eating because a launch of a new product wasn't going as planned. The next day, the board called me in and grilled me for two hours to make sure things were on track."

"That is ridiculous," she said. "No wonder you guard your private life so carefully."

"I try, but it's not always in my control. Do you know, Caren actually gave interviews and revealed some very personal things about me after we broke up?"

"That's awful, but not surprising. She always did crave attention." Liz cleared her voice.

"Right," Bill said hurrying down the hall and returning with a Ramune. "Here you go."

She took the bottle and looked around. "I'd offer you a seat but it looks like there's just the one."

"That is by design. You have found my favorite spot. This is a company jet so I am not the only one to use it. I have been asked several times if this little area can be redesigned. Apparently, it does not fit with the aesthetic of the design. Not only do I always refuse, I won't allow them to add a second seat."

"I have to say this chair is really comfortable. I can see your reluctance to let it go," Liz said. "But I don't see why you aren't willing to add another one."

"If I did, anytime I traveled with a colleague, I would have a constant companion sitting next to me talking shop," he explained. "The current layout makes it easier for me to have a little private time."

"So am I intruding on your space?"

"No, but I am growing to appreciate the request for a second seat."

Liz stood up. "I have an idea. You sit down."

Bill looked at her wearily. "I will not be taking your seat. That would be very ungentlemanly."

"No, we're going to share it," she said as she pushed him toward the chair.

"I hope you're not planning to sit in my lap," he said, praying he sounded sincere.

"No," she said. After he sat down, she perched herself on one arm of the chair and draped her legs over him allowing them to rest on the opposite arm. She smiled in triumph. "See, we aren't even touching," she said while trying to keep her balance.

"But we are a bit closer to one another than one might consider appropriate."

"Now, that is relative. The amount of personal space is dependent on your culture," Liz explained. Bill smelled her perfume. He felt certain culture was not the only issue here. "Besides, I can see how this proximity could normally create some sort of sexual tension," she continued, "but for us, there's no danger of that. We might as well be siblings." She could have just poured ice water over his head. It would have been kinder. "So," she asked brightly, "since I've essentially trapped you, tell me what you think I should visit while in Paris when I'm not busy with wedding activities."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: thanks for hanging in there guys. Sorry for the delay.

Chapter 12

"My present is at the airport?" Jane asked as the car pulled into short term parking.

"Not yet," Chad said, "but Weston will be here soon, and he made a special stop in Nevada to pick it up for you. He will give it to you as soon as he's through customs."

Chad hopped out of the car and walked around to open Jane's door. "He had to get it in Nevada?" she asked as she climbed out of her seat. Her face wore an expression of apprehension. She couldn't think of anything from the Southwest that she wanted.

"Yes, it's one of a kind." He closed her door, hit the lock button on his remote, and took his beautiful fiancee's hand in his. "That was the only place they had it," he said cryptically.

"Is it something he can get through customs? Will I have any problems taking it back with me?" Images of an enormous Native American tapestry hanging in her living room fleeted across Jane's mind, and she frowned.

"So many questions, my curious, beautiful bride. I suppose some special papers were needed to get it through customs, but don't worry about getting it home. Just be patient."

The pair arrived at the airport, and Jane reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of folded poster board. "You really think this sign is a good idea? I don't understand why it's funny."

Chad smiled. "It's a guy thing. And I think it would be a better idea if it was about four times larger. But the love of my life seems to have a soft spot for my best friend and wants to spare him even greater embarrassment." He unfolded a sign which read, in big, glittery, rainbow letters, "Hey, Weston! Grey is sorry he couldn't make it but he sends his love. XXOO." The sign had a picture of a set of kissing lips.

"Well, at least wait until you see him to hold it up. You don't want your practical joke to end up in some tabloid tomorrow and discover you've created a false rumor that is impossible to kill," Jane chastised. Chad kept the sign folded by his side.

Ten minutes later, they both spotted Bill's perfectly cut hair sticking out above the bodies rushing toward the exit. Chad held up his sign and tried not to laugh when he caught his friend's expression as Bill read the words. Liz too saw the sign and smiled. It was rather sweet that every once in a while this couple could discreetly exchange little public signs of affection. Chad lowered the sign, and Jane, who had been looking at the opposite exit, noticed the moment through her peripheral vision. She turned to look and stopped when her eyes landed on Bill.

She pointed to her face with her index finger and made a circular motion around her mouth while asking, "What's with the beard?" She mouthed the words slowly so Bill, who was not within earshot, knew she was asking him the question, but it was Chad who responded.

"I have no idea, but we will either be heading straight to the barber, or I will be shaving him myself. I love the guy, but there is no way I will have him looking like that in all our photos."

"Right?" Jane said. It was clear that in this single word, she was both asking how Bill could not tell he had made a fashion error and stating that it was obvious this was not a good look on him. It was right about then Jane's eyes landed on Liz. Suddenly, all thoughts of Bill were pushed aside. She squealed in delight drawing the notice of several people, including the Bennets. Liz joined in the squeals and soon the two had managed to push through the sea of people and were embraced in a fierce hug. Chad looked on with delight.

"Do you like your surprise?" he asked, despite the answer being perfectly apparent.

"I love it," Jane said. "I just wish I had known she was coming so I could have cleared my schedule and spent some time with her. I promised Caren I would go over the seating arrangements with her in about an hour."

"I met with Caren earlier today, my dear, and it is all taken care of. You take Liz out and have a good time," Chad said handing Jane the keys to his car.

"But how will you get home?" Liz asked.

Chad pointed to a man dressed in a suit holding a sign that read "F. Weston". "Bill always has a car waiting for him," he explained. "You'll drop me off, right buddy?"

"Not unless you are okay with dropping my guests off at my home," Bill replied.

"No need," Anna cut in. "I left my car here when I flew out to the States last week. I'll drop the Bennets at your place and see that they are settled in, Mr. Weston. You should spend some time with your friend. Try to relax and have some fun." Anna's eyes showed such affection and concern for her boss, Mrs. Bennet wanted to punch her.

"Would you boys like to come hang out with us?" Jane asked looking to Chad.

Bill's face lit up with anticipation, but Chad said, "You haven't seen your friend in years. You should catch up. We'd just be in the way."

"And I imagine Grey is anxious to see you," Liz added.

Bill looked confused but then realization struck. "Right," he said, "The sign." He glared at Chad who looked a little too amused. It was as if Chad knew of another joke that no one else was unaware of. Before Bill could ask about it, Chad clapped him on the shoulder and began steering him toward the driver holding the sign with his name on it.

(Break)

"What was the F for," Liz asked.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"The sign at the airport said F. Weston. What did the F stand for?"

Jane's eyes widened. "You seriously haven't heard of Bill before?" Liz shook her head. "And after you met him, and found out he is crazy rich, you still didn't do a Google search to learn more about him?"

Liz shrugged. "Why would I? I mean I appreciate all he's done for me, but it's not like we're going to become friends. After this wedding is over, we will probably never see each other again."

"Well, you will certainly see me again, and he visits us a lot. You might end up bumping into each other at our place, but I see your point." Jane looked over the cheese and fruit plate that lay on the table before her. "It stands for Fitzwilliam," she said offhandedly.

"That's odd," Liz said. "Wasn't his assistant's last name Fitzwilliam?"

"Right," Jane said and then ate a grape. "Her Dad is Bill's godfather. The Fitzwilliams are long time friends with the Westons. I think he was named after them. Pretty sure that's how Anna got the job too. He doesn't really like having an assistant, but the board thought he needed one. They thought it would reduce his stress if someone else handled his errands, and that would enable him to focus more on business." Jane scoffed, "As if that man could be any more focused on work. Anyway, I'd say the idea of having someone he hardly knows getting involved in so many aspects of his daily life caused more stress than anything else. Anna Fitzwilliam is like a little sister to him. I think he hired her just because he had to hire someone, and he didn't mind her always hanging around him."

"He sounds terribly shy for someone so much in the public eye."

"Yep. It's ironic actually. He might be one of the shyest people I know and also one of the best known." Jane set down her wine glass and looked at Liz. "You certainly have a lot of questions about Bill. Could it be you are hoping to spark a little something during your stay here in Paris? I mean, you wouldn't be the first. He certainly has some nice … assets."

Liz laughed. "No, no. If I'm asking a lot of questions it's only because I just hung out with him on a rather long transcontinental flight. He seems like a cool person and all, but even if I met the perfect guy — one who was actually into me — dating is the last thing I am interested in right now. I just got out of a relationship."

"That's probably just as well. You're one of my favorite people in the world, so I don't mean this as an insult to you, but I think your efforts would be wasted on Bill. A lot of girls seem to throw themselves at him, and honestly, he usually just brushes them all off. I think it's because he's a workaholic."

Liz rolled her eyes. Was it really possible Jane was so clueless? "Um hum. I'm sure that's why," she said before hiding her smile behind her napkin. "But before we leave this topic, I should warn you, I agreed to do a little favor for him."

Jane raised her eyebrows, clearly intrigued.

"As you point out, he's shy and is a constant target of unwanted female attention. During this week, if the occasion requires it, we might pretend to be kind of an item. It's just an act. Hopefully, it will make it easier for him to stay focused on the wedding rather than diverting his time to fighting off the vultures."

Jane smiled. "With Caren here, I can't say I blame him. But speaking of Caren, by participating in this little charade, you are about to acquire a very determined enemy. I have been spending quite a bit of time with her these last few days. She hasn't said it outright, but I am sure she is intends to get him to take her back." A look passed over Jane's face that demonstrated just how sorry she felt for Bill.

Liz's jaw dropped. "Did Jane Gardiner just insinuate Caren is the evil wench I always said she was?"

Jane colored. "Did I? It must be the stress of the wedding getting to me."

"Or maybe being forced to entertain the devil herself even tries the patience of saints."

(Break)

"So if that beard is your attempt to dissuade Caren from pursuing you, I think it is too little too late. But if you just want to pay me back for inviting her, you've succeeded with interest." Chad launched his third dart at the board and hit the outer rim of the 20 section.

"It wasn't either of those things. Someone suggested I'd look good with one."

Chad's eyebrow's arched. "A female someone?"

Bill gave the briefest of nods before burying his head in his pint. He certainly couldn't be expected to answer any further questions if he was in the process of swallowing.

Chad sat down at their table. "It's your turn."

Damn. So much for the swallowing excuse. Bill stood and took his three darts from the table. He positioned himself and aimed. One more easy shot and he'd win. He thrust his arm forward and just before letting go, Chad's spoke.

"It was Liz, right?"

The dart bounced off the metal edging. "I was in the middle of my throw. That was very unsportsmanlike," Bill said, avoiding the question.

"I have $20 riding on this game. I'm about to get married and will have a second mouth to feed while you basically bleed gold. Who can blame me for being unsportsmanlike?" Chad replied. Bill smirked. "Besides, now I have my answer. I ruffled your feathers and that means you have the hots for Liz — the one girl I asked you to leave alone."

Bill sighed and returned to the table. "I suppose I do."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chad looked across the table and studied Bill. "Any girl would be lucky to have you, but do you have any idea how much drama will occur if your infatuation becomes common knowledge? Caren and Grey would be pissed." A short laugh escaped him. "Normally that might be pretty entertaining actually, but you know neither of them would give a second thought to creating a scene. If it weren't for this wedding, I wouldn't care."

"I know," Bill mumbled.

"Jane is unbelievably selfless," Chad continued. "She would turn all her attention to trying to comfort them. She would fade into the background during the one time in her life where she should get center stage."

Bill stared down at the table and in the same pathetic little voice, again repeated the words, "I know."

Chad would not break his intense stare. "This may be selfish of me to ask, but do you think you can wait until after the reception to make a move?"

Bill frowned. He had been giving this matter far too much thought and was loath to say out loud what he knew he must do. "I won't be making a move at all," he finally admitted. "After the wedding, she'll go back to Nevada, and I'll return to England. I can't get away from work often enough to go see her there, and if she came to London she'd be miserable. There would be a charity event or dinner meeting each night. The press would follow her everywhere she went. She wouldn't know anyone else in town and would be lonely when I was at work. Eventually, she'd end up leaving me. But not until I had grown terribly attached. I'd be broken-hearted, and my worst fear — that I am destined to be alone forever — would be confirmed."

"You sound a little melodramatic," Chad said with a sideways smile. "If you don't want a long distance relationship, I get it. But alone forever? You have Caren eating out of your hand, and I can think of at least ten more who would happily drop everything and move to London just for a chance to see you during the tiny windows of freedom you permit yourself to take."

Bill scoffed. "I tried that path, and I would rather be alone than live with one of those women. The kind of woman I'd be interested in would not be satisfied being my plus one. She would want a career of her own."

"Then find yourself a woman who is as into her career as you are into yours. If she had that, she wouldn't need you to avoid feeling lonely or bored."

Bill nodded. "I think I already have. I ended up talking to Liz for most of the flight. Did you know she went to law school after she lost touch with Jane?" Chad shook his head. "No. You wouldn't. She doesn't direct the conversation back to herself very often. But if you could have seen the passion she had when she spoke about her job…" Bill fell silent. His eyes glassed over as if lost in the memory but he did not allow himself to indulge in this reflection too long. "She does work she cares about," he continued. "She works at this tiny non-profit. With her education, she could get a job paying five times what she must be making, but she values what she does more than the money. She is respected by her friends and family. She is happy."

"Perfect. You obviously like her and you have offices in the US," Chad reminded his friend. "In fact, you spend nearly half your time in LA, and I am sure they have non-profits there too. You aren't as well known to Americans so I doubt you'd get much press — especially with all the stars walking around LA. You could both compromise and make California your base. Jane and I live there so she'd have a friend. It could work."

"Even if we could find somewhere to live where she would be viewed as more than just my girlfriend, where people care about all she has accomplished, and where she has friends, it still couldn't work. To have a relationship we each need to support the other's goals. How can I expect her to spend every bloody evening alone or making appearances to support my career when I have no time to support hers?" Bill sighed. "What I need in a partner is at odds with what my job demands I find in a partner."

Chad considered his relationship with Jane. Was he asking more of her than he was willing to give of himself? Perhaps. But Jane did not feel it was important that she achieve professional success as an individual. She could see that his success was really their success. "So, are you saying you derive enough pleasure from your career to satisfy you or are you saying your career means more to you than your happiness?"

"Neither. My father built this empire from the ground up. It is my legacy." Bill's voice was firm but had a sadness about it. "I will pilot the ship because it is my duty, not because it gives me pleasure. I owe that much to my father's memory."

"Then your career does mean more to you than happiness," Chad corrected.

"No. The actions I take cannot guarantee happiness. Happiness is this elusive concept that may or may not accompany you along your travels through life. It is dependent on so many factors and even if I follow my heart, I cannot know that I will be rewarded with happiness. But duty is something I know I can fulfill through my actions alone. I know that when I close a deal, expand the business, or enter a new market that I am meeting my duty. So you would be more accurate saying, duty means more to me than being given the mere chance for happiness."

Chad shook his head. "Well, I wouldn't want to imagine my life without Jane. I love her too much."

Bill nodded. "Which is exactly why I need to make sure I never let myself fall in love," he said, then h took a drink from his glass.

***(Break)

Liz woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. She opened her eyes and it took her a minute to remember where she was. "Paris," she said as she stretched and appreciated the comfort of this bed. She considered closing her eyes and allowing herself to drift back to sleep, but then she caught sight of a sheet of paper on her nightstand.

"Crap," she said springing from the bed. She snatched the paper up and hurried into the kitchen. "Mom, did Mary get the car?"

A door opened behind her. "Did you just call me?" a half sleeping Mary asked from across the living room.

Liz spun around, "Shit. You haven't gotten the rental car yet, have you?"

"I got it last night," Mary said, the irritation in her voice hiding behind its grogginess.

"When I get back, I need the keys," Liz yelled as she ran up the stairs, "They are having some sort of brunch at a winery for out of town guests…"

Her voice faded as she disappeared from view. "This place is huge!" Mrs. Bennet said in a chipper tone as she rummaged around for another pan.

"Yep," Mary said stumbling toward the breakfast bar. "This is how the other half lives."

"Half? I don't think so! I work in real estate and this is how the other one-half of one percent lives. I'm not familiar with the Paris market, but I bet the commission on this place would be more than I've made throughout my entire career."

"Well, for the next week and a half, we can live the dream." Mary pulled out a bar stool and sat down. "Is that bacon ready?"

Mrs. Bennet pulled two slices of bacon from the pan with a fork and set it on a small stack of paper towels. "This can be permanent, Mary. Have you seen how he looks at her? He probably has homes across the globe. Once they're married, I can retire and live with my wealthy daughter." Mrs. Bennet started humming as she retrieved the eggs from the fridge.

"Married? You don't think maybe you're getting ahead of yourself?"

"Ahead of myself? Look, when Liz got a full scholarship to Stanford, I thought all those years as a single mom had finally paid off. She would graduate and get some fabulous job, and finally, I could get out of Las Vegas. Then she decided to spend three more years at Yale for law school. I was disappointed, but I took comfort knowing that too could improve her chances to find a lucrative job. Then she moved back to Las Vegas and goes to work for some flailing charity?" Mrs. Bennet broke the eggs over a bowl with a bit too much force. Her tone had turned from upbeat to teetering on the brink of anger. "I have always known she was made for more than that. I've been waiting for it to happen. And now it is." The lightness had returned to her tone. "It is her destiny to be more than I was. Just because I assumed her brain would be the ticket to bigger and better things doesn't mean I was wrong."

"Bacon?" Mary asked, her hand outstretched. Mrs. Bennet retrieved the bacon strips she had set on the paper towels and gave them to her daughter. "If I were you, I would keep those thoughts to myself when Liz is around," Mary said while chewing.

"What was that?" Liz asked stepping back into the common area.

"I said I need to eat my share of the bacon before you come around," Mary lied.

"I told you, I am having brunch in," Liz looked at her watch, "twenty minutes. Dear God. Where are those keys?" Mary reached into a small dish at the end of the breakfast bar and handed her sister a set of keys. Liz looked at them and turned them over in her hand. "Why does this key fob have the Rolls Royce symbol on it?"

"The rental agency was out of all of the sedans, so I got a discount on one of their luxury cars," Mary said nonchalantly.

"I'm not dumb, Mary. A Rolls is not a luxury car, it's an exotic car. No normal rental company would rent something like that."

"Okay, you caught me. I used some app Georgiana showed me. I can't remember what it was called, but it's like Turo. Since we're renting straight from the owner it was less than you'd think. I decided to splurge."

Liz gave her sister a suspicious look, "I don't have time right now to talk about this, but when I get back, we will be discussing when it is worth it to blow our money on a once in a lifetime historical tour and when we are just wasting money on insignificant things."

Liz marched toward the door. "It's parked in 1A," Mary called after her.

***(Break)

"It was awful," Bill said into his cell phone as he walked back to his car. "When Jane made up the seating chart, she didn't know about Liz so there was no assigned seat. She didn't know anyone else in the room, so she came and sat next to me." He did a check over his shoulder to make sure no one else was around. He was alone, as expected. "No… I don't want to speak to her. That's the whole point." He rounded the bend and could see his car in the distance. "Yes, I ignored her….. Who cares if it was rude? That will discourage her from seeking me out….. No. It's still going on, but I am not going back….I told them I had a headache…." Bill approached his car and his mouth fell open. The cell phone dropped to his side. "Damn It!"

"Bill?" a voice called from his phone.

He put the phone back up to his ear. "Some idiot has boxed me in! What kind of moron parks this close to an Aston Martin One-77? You know what, Richard, don't answer that. I'll tell you what kind of shitty driver does that. Some asshole that drives a Rolls Phantom." Bill looked more closely at the offending car, "It's actually quite a nice car. Clearly, the driver has taste. In fact, I have one in this same color. But I would never treat my car in such a cavalier manner." Bill walked back to his car and opened the door. He took a pen and sheet of paper out of the glove compartment. Scribbled something on a piece of paper. The phone was balanced on his shoulder and the pen cap was in his mouth. "Mmmm," he mumbled as he finished writing. "What? …. I was writing a note, why does it matter?" Bill had put the pen back in its place and was now bringing the note back to the car parked behind him. "And how exactly will they know it was the best man that left the note?... okay, that's probably true, but just because it's someone that knows Bingley doesn't mean I shouldn't be allowed to say my peace…. I'll think about it, but I better go. Since I can't get my car out of here until the owner of the Rolls moves it, or the guy in front of me leaves, I have to go back there…. Yeah, yeah, jokes on me…. Yep. Bye." Bill turned his phone to his pocket and looked at the note in his hand. He looked around — still no one. He lifted up the windshield wiper and placed the note under it. His car was equipped with a camera. If the obnoxious Rolls driver did anything, he could find out who he was.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"How was the brunch?" Mrs. Bennet asked as Liz opened the front door.

"What are you guys still doing here? Were you waiting for the car?" Liz asked. She set her purse down and started pulling off her high heels.

Mary, who had been laying on the couch, sat up. "No! Mom refused to leave until she heard how it went with Mr. Darcy!" Mary was irritated. Who came to Paris and stayed in their room? Wait… she knew the answer to this one… her mother.

Liz scowled. "I was right about that one in the beginning. A pompous ass." One shoe flew across the room and landed at the base of the stairs. "I can't believe I thought he was cool. I'm going to play nice because we need him to fly us home, but I will be so happy to see his backside." The second shoe joined its mate.

Mary giggled.

"No," Liz snapped. "Not in the way you're thinking. I will be thrilled to see him walk out of my life."

Mrs. Bennet scurried over to her eldest. "Maybe he was having a bad day. It's hard traveling. Don't rush to judgement. Come." She took Liz's hand and dragged her to the couch. Mary had to scramble to avoid being sat on. Once all three Bennets were seated, Mrs. Bennet said, "Tell us what happened while Mary makes tea."

Mary stood up while sending her mom the stink eye. She walked to the kitchen.

"Well, first off, he ignored me. This place was filled with all these rich, influential people and it was like he remembered I meant nothing so I should be treated accordingly. It was so humiliating. I felt pretty intimidated to start with and thought he'd help make me more comfortable but it was the exact opposite." Liz started biting her nails. Her mother reached up and slapped her hand away from her mouth.

"Ouch!"

"If you're hungry get a carrot. Fingernails are for displaying art." Mrs. Bennet held out her hands to display a full set of long acrylic nails each covered in tiny flowers.

Mary returned to the couch. Her mother examined her empty hands, but before she could ask, Mary said, "God, Mom. It's brewing." Mary and her mother looked back at Liz expectantly.

Liz sighed and sunk back into the couch before continuing. "Then, after the party I went over to thank Jane for inviting me. We were talking for a bit near the street I parked on talking. Weston is standing across the street looking really irritated. He was leaning against the fancy sports car with his arms crossed, tapping his foot."

Mary plopped down on the sofa. "Fancy sports car, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, like the kind a guy buys when he's trying to compensate for something. The one that screams, 'I'm an asshole, pay attention to my car not me.'"

The kettle started whistling but Mary shot her mother a look and waved her hand to communicate simultaneously that she heard the kettle and she did not care. "But did the car say, 'look at me because I'm fast and flashy' or 'look at me because I cost more than you could afford in seven lifetimes?'" Mary asked. Their mother leaned in to hear the answer.

"More the later, I guess." Liz frowned. "But who cares about his stupid car?" Both of the women listening to her story looked away looking a little guilty and ashamed. Mary stood up and walked to the kitchen. Liz continued, "so he's leaning against his car while Jane and I are chatting and some couple walks over and climb into the car parked in front of him. They drive off and he says really loudly, 'Thank you! Finally.' Then he gets in his car and drives away."

"Maybe he had to be somewhere," Mrs. Bennet offered. "So he was a little impatient. He's best man. He has a lot of duties."

"Yeah? Well, that wasn't the rude part. When I go to climb in my car, I find this note tucked under one of the wipers." Liz handed her mother a note. Before she could read it, Mary returned carrying three mugs of tea. She set them on the coffee table and snatched the paper out of her mother's hand. She read out loud:

Dear inconsiderate driver,

Just because you drive a nice car doesn't mean you own all the parking. I would curse you, but if you drive as well as you park, you will likely be dead soon and I don't wish to assume any blame for your untimely demise. So instead, let me point out that I am not a bloody sardine and you need to LEARN TO PARK!

"Oh, I love the all caps," Mary said holding the note. "Because, you know, your eyes were born deaf, so putting it in all caps like that really adds — absolutely nothing, actually."

Liz nodded, "Right. Except, of course, to point out what a prick the guy is."

Mrs. Bennet cut in. "Now, just because he got upset with your parking does not make him a jerk. It makes him human."

"No Mom, it's not the getting upset that is the issue. It's the leaving the note part. We were all at the same event. We were all going to be leaving at the same time give or take fifteen minutes. This was not some major inconvenience. The polite thing to do would have been to wait and keep the snarky remarks to himself."

"And if he had to leave a note," Mary added, "lay off the melodramatic font choices."

"I think you're being a little judgmental," Mrs. Bennet said, her eyes shifting between both daughters.

Liz rolled her eyes, "You think I'm being judgmental because he is single, male, and rich. If this were some Josh clone you would be right on board with me. But maybe you will feel differently if I tell you, he is not as single as he appears. He had his heart set on someone but is worried what it might do to his image if he makes his relationship public. And that someone is most definitely not me."

Both Mary and Mrs. Bennet's mouths dropped open. "But he kissed you. It was in the papers," Mrs. Bennet stuttered.

Liz looked at her tea, "Mary? What gives? You know I take milk in my tea."

Mary shrugged, "I was in a hurry. I thought I was going to find out all of the vacation homes my future brother-in-law was going to fly me off to."

"Who cares about milk?" Mrs. Bennet spat looking very annoyed at both of her children. "I want to know why some man is coming along and making brazen overtures to my daughter if his intentions are not honorable."

"Seriously Mom? What century did you just return from? He was just using me to throw off the press," Liz said with a wave of her hand. She picked up the mug and brought it to her lips. She gently blew across the surface of the tea making little ripples on the surface. "A kiss is hardly a marriage proposal."

"He was — using my daughter?" Mrs. Bennet's face lost some of its color.

Mary tucked her legs up under her took a big gulped from her cup. "Do tell, Liz, how else did he use you?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No. It wasn't like that. It was just the kiss and that was just because of the press."

"But I saw you on the plane. You were practically sitting on his lap."

"No, I was balanced on the arms of the chair above his lap. And it was either that or sit on the floor. Besides, that was when I had temporarily forgotten he is a jerk."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Well, if he is a jerk, or some uptight corporate guy who can't be bothered with us plebeians, I need to give him a new name." She tapped her mug as her eyes looked to the ceiling. "Would Mr. Elton work? He's rich and entitled. And he was just trying to use the girl, but he lacked the whole being a billionaire thing. It feels like when I think of Weston, I first think of his money, so a rich guy might be best."

"Sometimes we think we want chocolate, but we really want cheesecake," Mrs. Bennet said.

"What?" Her daughter's looked at her like she was crazy, but Mrs. Bennet had grown used to that.

"What I'm saying is, I saw the way he was looking at you when you were not sitting on his lap. He might think he wants someone else, but maybe he really wants you," she explained. "Josh keeps popping up everywhere you two go. Maybe he thinks you're still interested in that moron. Maybe he's pretending he likes someone else because he's jealous."

"Yeah, in terms of my cheesecake, I'm pretty sure he has lactose intolerance. And it's super interesting how Josh was a fine young-man right until you heard there might be another option," Liz replied. She took another sip of tea. "This is way too bitter without the milk." She stood up and walked toward the kitchen. "Mom," she called as she crossed the room, "When did you see me and Weston on the plane? I don't remember you coming by."

Mrs. Bennet flustered. "You we're engaged in a conversation. I don't feel the need to butt in every thing my children do."

Mary and Liz started to laugh. "Sure, Mom," Mary said with a smirk. "What ever you say. But look, I've wasted enough of this morning hanging out here talking about Liz's lack of a love life. We're in Paris. If I am not getting a rich brother, let's get out and see the sights." Liz set her mug on the kitchen counter and grabbed her purse, Mrs. Bennet stood up and started looking for her shoes, and Mary grabbed the keys Liz had set down. "Besides, we know who left you the rude note, what car he drives, and you will be hanging at the same events this week. You can play nice to his face, but the anonymous inconsiderate drive can plot her revenge in the car."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Liz walked across the wide open court yard, swinging her purse and looking at the sky. "The Louvre. Was. AMAZING," she said. Her eyes twinkled with delight and she was gliding along as if she were on a ball room floor. "Next time we go out, we are coming back here. I feel like I could spend four days exploring that place and not grow tired."

"Come on!" Mrs. Bennet barked. She was trying to keep up with her daughter. Liz must have grown legs that were six feet long or something. And she could not possibly be talking about the same place they had just visited, right? It had been packed, hot, and worst of all — she had to walk for what felt like miles! Why didn't they just stick all the famous stuff in the same room, for God's sake? Now, she was sweaty, tired, and bored. "We were there for like four hours already."

Liz looked over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised, "And your point?"

Mrs. Bennet stomped forward while wiping her brow. "Four hours is more than enough time to spend on any museum — I don't care how famous it is."

"I gotta agree with Mom on this one, Liz," Mary said returned from taking a photo. She had been jogging back to the pair but still managed to look like she had just stepped out of some commercial shoot for soap, and she was able to speak without even a pant. Her mother watched her trot right up to Liz and seriously consider getting a DNA test. Who would possibly choose to run? Could these two really be hers? "The Louvre was amazing but we have limited time here. We need to cover as much ground as possible."

"Right!" Mrs. Bennet felt relief. Finally, at least one of them had some sense. "We do have limited time, and we need to use it shopping."

"What?" Both girls said looking at her like she had lost her marbles.

"Mom, you can buy what ever you want back home. Even stuff from France can be bought on-line," Mary said as she tucked her camera back into her purse.

"And you can take pictures with your I-phone like the rest of humanity," her mother snapped back. "But when people come up to me and say, Rose, you look lovely. Where did you buy that scarf, I want to be able to say, oh, this little old thing? I bought it while I was on vacation in Paris not I got it on Amazon."

"Well, you need to outgrow your childish desire to make other people jealous because what we really need to do is go see the rest of the city — the Eiffel Tower, the Champs Elysees, Notre Dame! And those are just the highlights. Oh! And, we need to see the Palace of Versailles. I heard you could spend hours walking around that place and still not see it all." Mary was empathetic.

Rose looked mortified. "Doesn't that mean more walking?" she asked in a voice bordering somewhere between panic and horror. They turned a corner, and there she saw it. About six cars down the street was the Rolls. Thank God! At least her feet would finally be able to be done for the day.

"Well," Mary began, "we would obviously drive between sites that aren't near each other but…"

Mary was cut off by a loud gasp coming from Liz. There Liz stood perfectly still, her hand over her mouth. She was staring across the street at a small café. Mary and Mrs. Bennet looked to see what was causing this reaction, but after squinting had failed, Mrs. Bennet found herself digging through her purse for her glasses. Mary, on the other hand, found what seemed the likely source of her sister's shock without difficulty. There, at a small table in front of the café sat Mr. Elton. Okay, Mary thought, the name was still a work in progress. Only why Liz was so surprised was beyond Mary's grasp. He was sitting there eating and laughing with some guy — a very hot guy, actually. Before she could ask Liz what was up, Liz marched across the street.

"You are something else!" Liz spat out. "Here I felt sorry for you having to hide your true self and project this false image out to the world. I offered to help you because I could only imagine how hard it had to be for you and your one true love having to hide your feelings for each other. But it was all an act. Why, you're no better than Josh."

Bill and hot guy were looking at her like she had gone insane. "Excuse me?" Bill asked.

"No. I will not excuse you," Liz bit back. "Here you are flirting and laughing right out in the open. Something you refused to do with the person who has faithfully stood by your side. What if your picture ends up in the paper? How do you think that would make a Grey feel?"

"Grey Bingley?" Bill again asked, doing a mighty fine job of looking utterly confused.

"Don't act so oblivious. You told me yourself," she looked around and noticed some of the heads from the nearby tables had turned in their direction. She lowered her voice and leaned in. In a hiss she continued, "You admitted you are gay, and Chad confirmed Grey is your boyfriend. And this guy here," she pointed to the gorgeous guy, "look… I saw the way you two were laughing and acting. This is obviously a date."

Weston's eyes grew wide, his face turned red, and he seemed to completely lose his ability to speak. The hot guy broke out into a wide smile and began to chuckle. He licked his lips before reaching out his hand to offer a handshake.

"My name is Richard. I'm Bill's…"

"The sign!" Bill shouted. "At the airport. The sign — that's why you think..."

Liz glared at both men. "Go ahead and keep up your little charade, Weston. Keep pretending like this is some big misunderstanding, but I know your type and what you're doing is wrong." Turning to Richard she ran her eyes down then back up his body with a look that felt like it should be accompanied by lasers. He drew his hand back, surmising he would not be getting a handshake — or even a chance to finish his sentence. "Oh, and I know exactly what you are." The smile fell from his face and he too felt rendered mute. Her angry, evil eye returned to Bill, "I'm done protecting you. And we won't continue to be staying at your place. I feel dirty even thinking about sleeping in your bed." She turned and stormed back across the street.

"Mom! Mary!" She commanded, "Come on." She opened the car door in a huff and the other two hurriedly piled in. "I'm glad you got a good deal on this car, Mary, because we will be getting a motel."

"What about the return flights?" Mrs. Bennet asked panicked.

"Shit!" Liz screamed.

Mr. Weston and Richard watched the car pull out of the space and speed down the street. "Isn't that your car?" Richard asked.

Bill's eyes registered recognization, and he pulled out his cell phone. When he looked at his contacts the top two were Chad and Anna. He was at a loss as to who to call and yell at first.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Liz paced the living room floor biting her thumbnail. Her mother made no effort to stop her as she was too busy tidying up the kitchen. Mary alone seemed to be the only Bennet not consumed with anxiety.

"What have I done? We can't afford to buy plane tickets home. But — God! The idea of groveling at his feet just seems so…"

"What?" Mary chimed in, "Reasonable?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay. Let's set aside the financial stuff for a minute. Let's pretend money was no object. Now, the real question is, why were you interfering in this guy's personal life." Mary leaned forward from her seat on the couch and scrutinized her sister. "You don't know him, or his boyfriend, all that well; he's famous, so your big scene could really mess with his life; and you've created all this drama during your friend's wedding." She had ticked off one finger with each point she made. "Not to mention, you certainly made a lot of assumption back there and did nothing to check their veracity. What were you thinking? Why were you being so — impulsive?"

"Impulsive?" Liz asked.

"Look, that's better than "crazy" which was my first word choice."

Liz's stopped pacing and went ashen. "You're right! Not only have I screwed us, I was totally out of line. Oh my God! I am such a bitch!"

Mary had to bite her tongue not to respond to that one. Sometimes her sister just made it too easy. "Well, let's try to figure out why you we acting like that," she suggested.

"I guess, partly, it's because I am still angry with Josh. I went to the food court and there he was on a date. Running into Bill tonight — it sort of triggered that memory. Maybe I took some of my hostility out on the wrong person."

Mrs. Bennet stopped cleaning and said, "Honey, don't waste you breath getting upset over Josh! He isn't worth it. I tried… we all tried … to hold our tongues but now that he's gone… well, he just wasn't good enough for you."

Tears began flowing down Liz's cheeks. "But that's what makes it so awful. He is such a loser! And even he passed me over for someone better. What does that say about me? How will I ever find someone to love me?" Her mascara began to run and she started to hiccup. "And if someone as hot and charming as Grey isn't able to hold onto his boyfriend… I'm screwed!"

Mary was not typically the touchy-feely type, but the tears had a way of softening her up. She stood and went to the dripping mess, that was her sister. She took Liz's hand, dragged her back to the couch, and wrapped Liz in her arms in an awkward but caring way. She patted Liz's hand while saying, "You're smart and successful. Why do you think you need a man in your life to make you happy? I thought you didn't care if you stayed single."

Liz's eyes grew wide and she looked at her sister as if she were insane. "Damn it, Mary. I lied! Of course, I care. Doesn't everyone care? I just act like I don't because I don't know if I'll ever actually find someone." The trickle of tears had turned into full blown sobs.

Mrs. Bennet came over from the kitchen and squeezed onto the couch.

Mary hopped up. "Mom! You practically sat on me!"

Mrs. Bennet sent her a reproachful glare. "We're not talking about you right now, Mary." She then embraced Liz and let her daughter choke, sob, and leak all over her blouse." Once Liz began to calm down, Mrs. Bennet smiled, "Now, I know you're still upset, but you have made me so darn proud. I just knew you didn't want to end up like that friend of yours. What was her name?" She looked to Mary but before Mary fluid speak, it came to her. "Right! Charlotte. No daughter of mine will turn into a crazy cat lady."

That just caused Liz to start crying again. "What's wrong now?" Mary asked from the safety of a nearby chair.

"After he dumped me, Josh asked out Charlotte too!" Her speech started to break up and she choked out between sobs, "I'm worse than a crazy cat lady."

An annoyingly chipper tune started playing. Mrs. Bennet sent Mary a look that clearly meant – find the source of that noise and make it stop. Mary came back in less than a minute holding Liz's purse.

"Hey, Liz? I think you might be getting a call."

Liz lifted her head from her mother's chest. She looked at the purse in confusion. Then she snapped to attention. "Oh, crap! That is not a call, it's an alarm! Jane asked me to meet her and a couple of close friends for drinks tonight. With all this wedding stuff going on we haven't had a chance to catch up." Liz sprung from the couch and rushed up the stairs, furiously sipping away her tears as she took the steps two at a time.

"Do you think that means she will apologize and we can stay here in this gorgeous apartment instead of having to move into some Paris version of Motel 6?" Mary asked once Liz was out of earshot.

"Since you haven't yet told her about the car, you'd better hope so," Mrs. Bennet replied.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I have not been in a writing mood and realized the last chapter was too shòrt. So here is a continuation for that chapter. Then I was going to write about 2000 words for the next chapter. But my initial efforts were erased. After recreating those, I was not in the mood to continue. But i really wanted to post tôday. So here's 2 half chapters.

Chapter 16 (continued)

Liz returned about fifteen minutes later. Her hair in a ponytail, her face washed, and she was wearing a cardigan with a nice broach.

When Mary saw her, her mouth dropped open, "Dear God, Liz! Are you meeting at the library?"

"No. We will meet at the hotel and walk to a local restaurant," Liz replied looking down at her outfit. "She told me it was casual. What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing if you're a schoolmarm," her mother called from the kitchen.

"Come on, you guys," Liz whined as her shoulders dropped and her knees sank. "I'm traveling — and half way around the world, too! I can't be expected to have the perfect outfit for every occasion. The point of this outing is to spend some girl-time with Jane. We are not trying to pick up guys, and it's going to be a dark restaurant. I don't see what's wrong with this." She motioned to her outfit.

Mrs. Bennet walked out of the kitchen. She was carrying a dish towel which she used to wipe her hands. She stopped once she was standing next to Mary and leaned over. "And this is why she cannot find a man," she whispered.

"I can hear you," Liz said while giving her mother a glare. She took off the cardigan. "I swear, Mom, if you think that was a whisper, you need a hearing aid."

Mrs. Bennet walked closer to Liz, spinning her towel into a tight tube. A few feet from Liz, Mrs. Bennet flicked her towel at her daughter. The towel stretched out like a snake, and as soon as it had taken its bite, it retreated with a loud snap, like the cracked of a whip.

"Ow!" Liz said. She used her hand to help stretch the injured arm further across her chest. She turned it over trying to see the small red mark where the towel had grazed her arm. "I was going to ask if it looks better without the sweater, but if you're going to attack me…"

"Oh, please. That was not an attack," Mrs. Bennet said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, explain this to me," Liz said releasing her arm. The red mark was fading and the sting was gone. "How exactly do the clothes I wear to hang out with my girlfriends have anything to do with my love life? We are not going to be on the prowl."

"And that is your problem, my dear. Every time you venture outside, every time you open the door to your home, you create an opportunity. Even if you are not on the prowl, can you say the same for every gentleman you pass?"

"We are in France!" Liz looked to Mary, her eyes pleading for back-up. "What am I supposed to do with a boyfriend in France?"

"I thought you were meeting at the hotel," Mary ventured. "The hotel where there is a giant group of guests staying for an American couple's wedding," she added. "Whose to say you can't get an Ameiçan boyfriend in Paris?".

Liz threw up her hands. "Fine! I will conjure something dressier — out of thin air. Or buy something at one of the stores that are all be closed by now with my empty bank account."

"You don't need dressier," Mary said looking her older sister over from top to bottom. "You need sexier. And I think I have just the thing." She walked over, took Liz's hand, and dragged her back upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Liz again came downstairs. She had changed into a cocktail dress, her hair was in a loose bun, and she was wearing light makeup. Her mother looked her over and nodded with a smile. Mary stood behind Liz looking very pleased with herself. Liz looked angry.

"I hope you're both happy," she said looking in a closet for her sandals. "You've almost guaranteed I'll be late. I'm going to have to drive like a maniac to get there anywhere near on time."

"I can't speak for Mom," Mary said, "but I'd say, I'm happy."

"Right there with you," Mrs. Bennet replied.

Liz hadn't even heard her mother's words. She had run out the door, her sandals in one hand and her purse in the other. In no time, she drove away with such speed, she would have made a formula one driver proud.

Chapter 17

Richard waited for Bill to put his phone back in his pocket and return to his seat. "Well, she certainly is a spitfire," he said with a chuckle. "I'm surprised we're not sitting here, covered in our drinks."

"Can you believe her?" Bill pointed to the empty space located across the street where his car had been parked only moments before. "Can you imagine what would have happened if she had decided to make those kinds of wild accusations in front of a news crew? And did you see the way she drove? She nearly made her parking skills look acceptable by comparison."

"Hummm… what would have happened had a news crew been here? Yes, I think I know how that would have turned out," Richard said before taking a long sip from his glass. "I would have been able to laugh at you from the comfort of my living room while I watched the tele?"

"This isn't funny, Richard. In the Sudan, they still kill people for sodomy. Do you think my business associates in the Middle East would find such rumors humorous?" Bill shook his napkin out with gusto and lay it down on his lap.

"I suppose that all depends on how big a prick your business partner is, now, doesn't it?" Richard set down his glass and took up his fork. He finished a bite before turning his attention back to Bill. "So I really must know — how is it you did not recognize your very own car this morning at the brunch? Do you believe there is a small army of Rolls Phantoms, all with with identical features to yours, driving around the city?"

"I was distracted," Bill mumbled. He collected up his utensils and began cutting his food vigorously.

"Right." Richard Hidalgo a smile with his napkin. "Please clarify, if you would. Were you distracted by the woman who is now driving in your car, or was it the scintillating Grey Bingley that got you all discombobulated?"

"Neither," Bill said, looking up and giving Richard the evil-eye. "I am best man at this wedding, and I have a number of very important duties to perform."

Richard nodded and looked back down to his plate. "So you said she went to Harvard Law?" he asked.

Bill was now shoveling food into his mouth as if it was a chore he was attempting to finish in a hurry. "Yes," he said, his mouth still full. If he cared, he hid it well.

"So she is smart as well as pretty. And she refuses to worship the ground you walk on. Yet, you have merely a passing interest in her — which, incidentally, you have no desire to act on and you find rather annoying."

"Correct."

Richard smirked and nodded his head. "And she means so little to you that your sudden transformation into a starving piglet has nothing to do with her."

Bill looked up. Rage bubbling below his surface. "No!" he snapped. "If I am eating quickly, it because we have plans this evening. Do you not recall? I purchased seats to the Moulin Rouge?"

Richard stifled a yawn. "Ah. Right. Of course."

(Break)

Not long after Liz left, Mary settled into the couch to catch up on her e-mails and check her texts. Mrs. Bennet walked toward her room, hoping to to lie down for a bit. Her hopes were dashed when she was within feet of her bedroom. There was an undeniable knock on the door.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Mrs. Bennet asked, turning around and crossing theroom toward the sound.

Mary looked at her Mom over her phone. "Gosh, I'm not sure. Should I go throw on a wedding gown? Opportunity is knocking – might be my man."

Mrs. Bennet rolled her eyes and mumbled something to herself about having boys instead. She unlatched the door to find a distressed Anna Fitzwilliam.

"Come in," Mrs. Bennet said while pulling the door open wide. "Mary, looks whose here? It's Mr. Weston's friend Ann Fitzgerald."

"It's Anna, Mom. Anna Fitzwilliam."

Anna walked in and returned Mary's warm smile with a weak one of her own.

Mrs. Bennet grew pink. "Well, I was close wasn't I? Can I get you something to drink?" Mrs. Bennet asked as she glided toward the kitchen.

"Actually, I can't stay long. I just came by because I received a call from Mr. Weston. Apparently, you ran into him today." Anna turned toward Mary. "You remember I mentioned he was a bit protective of his cars, right?"

Mary nodded and shot her mother a look.

"Well, I've come to collect the keys to his car. I can bring you to the airport to get a rental, but he was pretty livid." Anna ran her palms down the length of her pants. She had been averting her eyes, but now looked up and gave a small laugh. "I'd hate to see how he'd react if he bumped into you guys driving his car again. He says your sister drives like a bat out of hell."

"She's never been in an accident," Mrs. Bennet offered from her stance near the door.

Anna looked over her shoulder. "Yes. I'm sure he exaggerates."

"No. He doesn't." Mary said as she stood up. "His description is pretty spot on. And," she bit the edge of her lip and did her best to appear apologetic. "We can't give you the keys because she's currently driving the car and plans to be out for a few hours."

Anna went pale. "Oh. Well, maybe we could meet her somewhere and make a trade. Where is she going?"

"I think she's meeting Jane at the hotel."

"You mean the hotel where Mr. Weston is staying?" Anna asked in a feeble voice.

Mary nodded, but it really wasn't necessary. Anna already knew — she was in trouble.


End file.
